Los Vengadores ¿Adolescentes?
by Rocker Lullaby
Summary: Fury llegó a la no-tan impactante revelación de que los Vengadores morirán algún día. Bueno, casi todos. Thor no porque es un dios y todo eso. Pero el resto sí. ¿Qué pasará cuando ellos mueran? ¿Qué pasa cuando Fury llega a la irrazonable solución de ordenar a los Vengadores a entrenar a los adolescentes que los reemplazaran? ¡Ja! Suerte reconstruyendo la torre Stark.
1. Reclutando

**Los Vengadores... ¿Adolescentes?**

**Capítulo 1**

Reclutando

* * *

**Sinopsis**

**Fury llegó a la no-tan impactante revelación de que los Vengadores morirán algún día. Bueno, casi todos. Thor no porque es un dios y todo eso. Pero el resto sí. ¿Qué pasará cuando ellos mueran? ¿Qué pasa cuando Fury llega a la irrazonable solución de ordenar a los Vengadores a entrenar a los adolescentes que los reemplazaran? ¡Ja! Suerte reconstruyendo la torre Stark.**

* * *

_11:22 am, en la Torre Stark_

—Es temprano —se quejó Tony saliendo de su habitación.

—Y esto es importante. Rápido —apremió Fury para que todos se sentaran en la mesa.

La Torre Stark aún estaba siendo reparada, y su nombre todavía no cambiaba a la torre Vengadores, como había prometido Tony hacía unas semanas, pero los Vengadores ya la consideraban como suya.

Lo que mosqueaba a Tony.

Alrededor de la mesa ovalada de madera, estaban los vengadores. Fury estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, a un lado suyo, la agente Hill. Al lado de la agente Hill, la Natasha Romanoff, y a un lado de esta, el Halcón, el agente Clint. Después estaba Bruce Banner, seguido por Steven, a su lado Thor, y luego se cerraba el círculo con Stark, a un lado de Fury.

—Tenemos un tema importante que debatir —anunció Fury.

Todos los Vengadores dieron un semi-asentimiento, invitándolo a hablar.

—Todos ustedes morirán algún día.

Su comentario tuvo distintas reacciones.

La de Stark fue decir—: ¿Hablas enserio? —con fingido espanto.

Natasha levantó una ceja, como diciendo «¿Es una broma?». Clint comenzó a reír entre dientes.

—Jamás lo hubiera pensado —murmuró Banner sarcásticamente.

Steve solo miró a Fury esperando a que terminara su declaración obvia. Hill se quedó callada y sin reaccionar, como si ya supiera a donde iba Fury.

Thor exclamó felizmente—: ¡Yo no!

Fury no se inmutó ante sus comentarios y reacciones.

—Algún día ustedes (la mayoría de ustedes) morirá, y nos quedaremos sin los Vengadores. Sin un equipo de respuesta**[1]**. —Todos se quedaron callados, comprendiendo mejor a lo que se refería— ¡Así que buscaremos nuevos Vengadores!

Todos parpadearon, ahora perdidos.

—Emm… señor. Si buscamos vengadores ahora, serían de nuestra edad, y no serían de gran ayuda ya que morirían a la misma edad que nosotros —señaló Natasha.

—En eso es en lo que te equivocas —replicó Fury—. Por favor, saquen los folios en los cajones debajo de su lugar —ordenó.

Cada una de las personas en la mesa sacó las carpetas que había en los cajones correspondientes. Eran seis carpetas para cada quien.

—Están acomodadas por orden alfabético, así que habrán la primera —dijo Fury.

La primera carpeta tenía impreso en la lengüeta el nombre «Henry Bennet**[2]**».

—¿Quién es Henry Bennet? —preguntó Tony.

Natasha rodó los ojos.

—Abre la carpeta.

Tony obedeció.

Natasha regresó a su inspección del archivo.

Adentro estaba la foto de un chico con cabello rubio oscuro y de ojos azules. Guapo, de unos quince años, con el cabello enmarañado. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero que se ajustaba a sus hombros y a su cintura. No se podía apreciar bien ya que la foto estaba tomada por una cámara de vigilancia de una tienda, donde solo se capturó el perfil del chico.

—Henry Bennet tiene quince años y prefiere que lo llamen Hal. No hay ninguna foto disponible del chico, ya que no ha ido a ninguna de las fotos escolares de la escuela. Hemos intentado tomarle fotos, pero siempre desaparece un momento antes de que podamos tomarlas, así que nos limitamos a vigilarlo —detalló Fury—. Sabe tocar la guitarra, y pinta los escenarios en las obras de su escuela. Es lo que llamarían… ¿cómo era, agente Hill?

—Chico solitario y sensible.

—Supongo —reconoció a medias Fury—. Pero creemos que tiene una habilidad para hacerse invisible.

Natasha encajó las piezas.

—¿Espera que unos adolescentes sean entrenados para convertirse en vengadores? —exclamó.

—Son muy jóvenes —reclamó Steve, algo poco propio de él.

—Sí, por eso es mejor que los entrenemos en este momento. Crecerán con lo que les enseñemos… con lo que les enseñen.

—¿Enseñen? —preguntó Banner.

Fury asintió.

—Ustedes, cada uno de ustedes, entrenará a uno de ellos. Pueden ayudarse entre ustedes. Tú, Bruce, enseñarás a Henry Bennet.

Tony lo miró con desconfianza.

—Yo le enseñaré a un chico, ¿verdad?

Fury le dirigió una mirada. Él no iba a mostrarlo, pero se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo las reacciones de los Vengadores antes la idea de tratar con adolescentes sabelotodo.

—No, Tony. Tú enseñarás a Casey Carlyle**[3]**. Ahora, por favor, no tenemos todo el día. ¿Podríamos seguir leyendo los expedientes? Todavía tienen que ir a recoger a sus estudiantes y convencerlos de unirse a SHIELD.

»Abran la siguiente carpeta.

Natasha abrió la carpeta. Esta vez advirtió que la fotografía era una escolar. Había una chica de rasgos delicados y cara delgada, con una nariz pequeña y ojos color chocolate, y cabello castaño claro. Llevaba unos anteojos delgados, pero sus ojos se veían claros en la foto.

—Ella es Casey Carlyle. Sus familiares y amigos cercanos le dicen Charlie. Tiene quince años. Tiene el mejor promedio del estado, pero, también la hemos estado vigilando, no estudia y tampoco presta atención en clase. Tiene diagnosticado TDAH, pero creemos que es solo porque su mente funciona rápidamente. Va a correr por las mañanas cuando cree que nadie la ve, su velocidad sube hasta 500 metros por segundo.

—Woah, ¿qué? —preguntó Tony, aturdido.

—Es muy rápida. Hemos medido su velocidad.

—¡Eso sería un kilómetro cada dos segundos!

Fury asintió solemnemente. Natasha comenzaba a pensar que él les estaba jugando una broma, pero Nick Fury no jugaba bromas.

—El siguiente archivo es Tyler DeCourt. Le dicen Ty. —Natasha observó la fotografía de la chica mientras escuchaba lo que decía Fury. La chica tenía el cabello color chocolate y con ojos color gris azulado. Con cara con forma de corazón y pestañas gruesas—. Tiene quince años. Tiene una flexibilidad impresionante, sin necesidad de estirar los músculos antes de hacer cualquier cosa. También es capaz de mantenerse colgada de muchas superficies, inclusive unas completamente verticales mientras no sean absolutamente lisas.

—Complejo de mono —murmuró Tony.

—…De ella se encargará Natasha —prosiguió Fury.

Tony recibió una mirada fulminante de Natasha por meterse con su alumna.

—Forest Hayton es el siguiente. Tú te encargarás de él, Clint. Él tiene una habilidad muy específica, y no podrá ser un vengador si no entrenan el resto. Debe aprender a luchar. Su habilidad es defensiva. Él puede lanzar fuego. Puede crearlo de la nada, sin nada más que sus manos. Prefiere que le digan East y tiene diecisiete años.

En la carpeta de Forest Hayton había una foto de un chico de ojos grises y cabello castaño oscuro. Era escolar y tenía las cejas alzadas de forma sarcástica.

Natasha abrió el siguiente folio al mismo tiempo que Fury hablaba de esa persona.

—Isaac, también llamado Zach, Parslow es el último de los que sabemos que debemos reclutar. Tiene quince años, como los primeros tres. —En la foto había un chico con una sonrisa traviesa, de quien siempre tiene una broma en marcha, una lista para usarse y otra formándose en la parte trasera de su mente—. Él puede cambiar de forma. No lo hace a voluntad, pero puede cambiar a cualquier animal que existe o haya existido alguna vez, o eso creemos. Solo lo hemos visto pasar cuatro veces, y las cuatro veces durmió durante tres días, y aun cuando despertó se le veía cansado. Ese es tuyo, Steven.

Steve hizo una mueca.

Thor se encogió. Escuchó a Fury decir que ese era el último recluta y no quería que le dijeran que él debía buscar a alguien. Trató de hacerse pequeño para que no lo notaran, pero no era fácil para él.

—Oh, y, ¿Thor? —Thor estaba en posición fetal, deslizándose debajo de la mesa—. Debes buscar a alguien para entrenar. Asegúrense de traerlos hoy. A las 6:00 pm, no antes, no después. En las carpetas está el nombre de la escuela a la que va cada uno.

Con eso, Fury dejó a seis aturdidos vengadores en la Torre Stark, y se fue, con la agente Hill a su lado.

* * *

_12:43 am, Endeavor High School__**1**_

Henry —Hal— Bennet estaba escondido en la biblioteca. Nunca había nadie ahí, e incluso la bibliotecaria estaba dormida, de modo que era un buen lugar para practicar los acordes de su guitarra. Él solo debía dejar de tocar la guitarra cuando alguien entrara a la biblioteca, y luego guardarla si era alguien que podía ponerle un castigo.

Estiró los dedos, ya que la mano se le había acalambrado. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

La banca en la que Hal estaba sentado tenía un espacio abajo, y era lo suficientemente profundo para que al meter la guitarra abajo no se vería. Así que eso es lo que hizo. Metió la guitarra en la funda y después debajo de la banca.

Enganchó los dedos en la orilla de la banca y esperó a ver quien acababa de entrar.

En la puerta había un hombre en camisa y pantalones de vestir, con ojos castaños y cabello café canoso. Traía un maletín color café y expresión solemne. Sus ojos escanearon la biblioteca hasta chocar con los de Hal, y acto seguido, caminó directo hacia él.

Hal, por instinto, se había hecho hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse del hombre que caminaba hacia él. ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Por qué en cuanto lo vio fue a él? ¿Se conocían de alguna manera? Si era así, Hal no lo recordaba.

El primer instinto de Hal no fue inclinarse hacia atrás. Era hacerse invisible. Tenía esa curiosa habilidad desde los ocho años, en su cumpleaños. Ese día fue la primera vez que se volvió imposible.

Su madre lo había mandado por servilletas, ya que su hermana (Caroline) se había manchado comiendo su hot-dog. Se volvió invisible mientras regresaba con servilletas, ¡y se perdió su pastel de cumpleaños!

Bufó ligeramente ante el recuerdo. Aun le molestaba. ¡Su propio pastel…!

—Buenos días —se presentó el hombre—. Yo soy Bruce Banner-

Hal lo cortó.

—Bruce Banner… ¿Cómo Hulk? —preguntó cautelosamente Hal.

¿Hal le tenía miedo a Hulk? Claro que sí, ¿quién no? Pero también le tenía simpatía. Hal sabía lo que se sentía ser un bicho raro. ¿Qué tan malo sería si los demás también supieran el bicho raro que era? No sería tan diferente, supuso, él ya era un marginado.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Bruce suavemente al ver la mirada perdida de Hal.

—¿Qué? —Hal salió de su trance.

—SHIELD está reclutando y pensamos, es decir, piensa que tú-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Hal ya se había vuelto a poner su chaqueta —una que le quedaba muy bien y le había ayudado a elegir su hermana (la mayor, Jane, no Caroline, la del hot-dog) alegando que haría caer a las chicas a sus pies o algo así. Él realmente no le prestó mucha atención al discurso de su hermana, solo le gustaba la chaqueta— y estaba saliendo por la puerta, con su guitarra en la mano.

—¡Espera! —le dijo Bruce.

—No gracias —masculló Hal antes de desaparecer.

Y me refiero a desaparecer _desaparecer_, utilizando su truquito.

Se preguntarán, ¿cómo funciona eso de la invisibilidad? ¿Solo tu cuerpo se vuelve invisible? No. Todo lo que el —su piel— esté tocando, se volverá invisible, a menos que sea una pared o un edificio, a veces un escritorio es demasiado, en ese caso, su poder lo alcanza al ser demasiado que volver invisible.

Hal sabía de SHIELD. Los Vengadores aparecieron durante semanas en la televisión y todos sabían que fue SHIELD quien los unió. No puedes no saber de SHIELD en estos días. Repito, fueron semanas las que los noticieros se empeñaron en pasar a los Vengadores y como SHIELD los reclutó para vencer en la guerra contra los extraterrestres feos (Hal nunca consigue recordar su nombre). Él no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera los noticieros estiraron ese pedazo de información, diciendo párrafos enteros solo para esa idea con ese mísero pedazo de información.

Personalmente, aunque Hal admiraba a los Vengadores, opinaba que nadie cuerdo podía escuchar lo mismo dicho de miles de formas distintas cada día.

Hal casi podía escuchar la contestación de su hermana, Jane, destinada a confundirlo. _Tú crees que eres cuerdo, Hal Bennet, pero estás loco. Así que si tú estás loco, pero yo estoy cuerda al decirte que estás loco, entonces lo lógico sería decir que si tú te crees cuerdo pero estás loco, tu pensamiento sobre los cuerdos y la noticia sería lo contrario. Solo alguien loco no podría ver la misma noticia dicha de miles de formas distintas._

Ella lo mareaba.

De una cosa Hal estaba seguro: De ninguna maldita manera iba a ir con Hulk para unirse a los Vengadores.

Claro que, Hal no esperaba que el maletín de Bruce Banner estuviera lleno de harina, cosa que llenó el piso.

Hal no iba a lograr salir de aquí sin dejar manchas en el piso.

Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Decidió dejar la guitarra aquí. Eso lo haría más rápido. Con algo de suerte, seguiría ahí mañana. Hal soltó un silencioso suspiro de alivio cuando Bruce miró a todos lados excepto —milagrosamente— a donde él estaba.

Sin hacer ruido, dejó la funda con la guitarra en el piso, y dio largos saltos hasta llegar hasta detrás del escritorio. Era arriesgado, eso de dar grandes saltos porque, aunque dejaba menos pistas, era más probable que fueran de mayor tamaño.

Bruce oyó un ruido y caminó hasta el escritorio, pero luego Hal estaba preparado para eso y caminaba al lado contrario al que él estaba, y como Bruce no lo veía, el seguiría avanzando a ciegas, a menos que se acuclillara y buscara las pisadas de Hal, pero eso lo haría más lento.

De la nada, había otra capa de harina en el suelo. El juego comenzaba de nuevo y esta vez no podía hacer que Bruce confundiera sus pisadas con las propias —por lo menos no hasta después de unos minutos.

Hal estaba preparado para que Bruce caminara con cautela alrededor de la habitación, no para que él lo golpeara en la sien, volviéndolo todo negro.

Hal solo pensó en las manchas que podía hacer al caminar, no en las manchas que impidió cuando la harina no llegó al piso ya que sus pies ya estaban ahí.

* * *

_12: 51 am, Brightstar Gongora College_

Casey —Charlie, para los familiares y para su mejor y única amiga— Carlyle estaba en un debate. Ella sencillamente amaba los debates, y esta clase. Hoy el tema a debatir era si debería existir algo así como los derechos de las plantas. El señor Fohl acostumbraba a ponerlos en las parejas más equilibradas que pudiera, de acuerdo a la pasión y certeza con la que discuti- es decir, debatían.

Casey jamás perdía un debate. Y se tomaba todo esto demasiado personal, así que el señor Fohl intercambiaba las parejas de modo que a cada quien le tocara una vez con Casey antes de seguir el ciclo.

Este día Casey llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa pálido con olanes en el cuello, con una chaqueta beige claro con decoraciones doradas encima y unos leggins con detalles de encaje debajo. Una bolsa vintage con una rosa y unos converse negros con un corazón a un lado completaban su atuendo**[4]**.

Sí, no era el más convencional, y aunque lejos del salón de debate, Casey era tímida, a ella le gustaba así.

Ella estaba aplastando completamente a Cameron Ray, un chico de su misma clase, en el debate. Y lo que le daba un aspecto profesional que desalentaba a Cameron, eran, mayormente, los lentes. Unos delgados y pequeños lentes de lectura que, si bien en ese momento no necesitaba, como dijo antes, le daban un aspecto más profesional.

Acomodó sus lentes y dejó a Cameron hablar.

—…y realmente no son seres vivos, ¿cierto? ¿Alguna vez los han oído hablar?

—¿Saltaste primero de primeria? —preguntó Casey—. Estoy segura de que tu profesor te habrá enseñado el libro donde un estudio científico demuestra que las plantas SÍ son seres vivos.

Ahora solo hacía falta que él dijera algo estúpido como «¡pero no hablan!» y estaba perdido.

—Bueno, yo nunca he visto a una planta caminar fuera de su maseta —señaló, y después puso una expresión cautelosa.

Eso ocasiona usualmente la sonrisa macabra de Casey.

—¿Te refieres a que no se mueven, Cameron? ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del girasol? —preguntó Casey dulcemente—. Se mueve siguiendo el sol.

—Está bien, una de las plantas se mueve, ¿y qué?

Casey le dirigió al señor Fohl una mirada de «no habla enserio, ¿cierto?». El señor Fohl solo se encogió de hombros.

—Los humanos tienen derechos. ¡Los animales tienen derechos! —arguyó Casey.

»A la mayoría de los animales un niño pequeño los puede reconocer por su nombre, mientras que somos tan ignorantes respecto a las plantas que solo conocemos clichés como «margaritas» o «rosas», y las frutas. Si, las frutas también son plantas, para los cabezas hueca que no lo sabían. ¿Así que por qué las frutas no tienen derechos? —Casey podría haber jurado divisar algunas miradas sorprendidas por su penúltimo comentario. Esperaba firmemente que fuera debido a su brusquedad y no a la información. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, decepcionada de sí misma, olvidando las miradas de sus compañeros. La respuesta a ese último comentario sería tan sencilla y la podía quemar. Debía distraerlos.

»La única razón por la que sabemos el nombre de los animales es porque se mueven y los narradores de cuentos y caricaturistas pueden hacer historias en las que ellos hablan. Que levante la mano quien recuerde el nombre de alguna caricatura en la que las plantas hablen.

La campana sonó, pero nadie se movió. Era una regla del señor Fohl. La clase terminaba cuando la campana sonaba, pero no tenían permitido irse hasta que terminara el debate. Si el que debía responder, no tenía una respuesta, el debate terminaba y ganaba el otro.

—Emm… No sé qué decir —murmuró Cameron.

Casey puso una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, mientras regresaba a su tímido ser. No es que ella hubiera salido… solo salió de sus reglas y limitaciones para poder ganar el debate.

Casey notó a un hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y entonces el hombre dio un paso adelante. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos castaños, con barba y bigote. No grande y esponjosa, como la de los inflables de Santa Claus, pero aun así barba.

Casey creyó haberlo visto en la televisión, pero descartó a idea. Aquí no era los Ángeles y el alumnado no tenía padres artistas o actores que pudieran aparecer en la televisión.

—¿Cómo es que las frutas van a tener derechos? ¿Cuáles? ¿El de no comerlas? No podemos hacer eso, ya que el cuerpo humano necesita frutas para comer. El resto de las plantas… Las masas difieren —arguyó el hombre.

A Casey le hirvió la sangre. No podía argumentar. Ella había resbalado e hizo un comentario sabelotodo incorrecto, con fácil respuesta. Y el hombre lo notó y decidió que estaba bien ponerla en evidencia. La segunda razón sería que ella ya había regresado a la Casey tímida, y no podía hacer gran cosa.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la clase —lo más rápido que podía a velocidad de alguien normal.

¿Qué a que se refiere con eso?

Casey es especial. Tiene una mente ágil, que presta atención a los detalles. Pero más que eso, es que su cuerpo funciona rápido. A veces adquiere ese modo, pero no usualmente. Sus reflejos son rápidos, eso no es premeditado para Casey, pero ella solo es rápida en general cuando ella lo decide. No sabe que tan rápida es, pero calcula que hace un kilómetro cada dos segundos cuando fuerza su cuerpo a su súper-velocidad. Esa misma súper-velocidad es la que la ayuda en los debates, recopilando información y hablando rápidamente.

Por desgracia, el hombre parecía estarla buscando a ella.

—¿Eres Casey Carlyle? —preguntó.

—Nop —respondió secamente Casey y siguió su camino.

—…porque yo creo que si lo eres —continuó el hombre ignorando el comentario de Casey.

—Entonces tienes muy mal la vista. Casey Carlyle tiene cabello rojo y pecas por toda la nariz. Y un piercing el lado izquierdo de la nariz. Usa solo ropa negra, para resaltar su color de cabello, así que, —Casey hizo un gesto que la abarcaba completamente—, como podrás notar, yo no soy ella.

Realmente, si esta conversación seguía así, Casey entraría en modo de discu-, es decir, debate.

—Bien —dijo el hombre, como si lo que Casey hubiera dicho hubiera sido «en efecto, sí, soy ella»—. Yo soy Tony Stark. Tu sabes, el de la torre Stark, que, desafortunadamente ahora tiene solo una gran A, dando la impresión de que es la torra de los Vengadores. Tony Stark, como en Iron Man**[5]**.

Las piezas encajaron en la cabeza de Casey mientras "El Tony Stark" seguía hablando de sí mismo. De alguna manera, SHIELD sabía de ella. Tenía que huir.

—SHIELD ha estado vigilándote y piensan que serías una buena vengadora, así que si pudieras venir conmigo a la torre Stark…

Casey corrió lejos de Tony, pero un dolor en el brazo la detuvo. Alrededor de la muñeca derecha de Casey había el extremo de unas esposas, y su impulso al correr le raspó un lado de la muñeca.

Casey hizo las manos puños y fulminó a Tony con la mirada.

Ella comparaba su yo impertinente y su yo tímida con "El Doctor Jekyll y Mister Hyde". Su yo impertinente salía cuando su mente comenzaba a trabajar rápido, mientras que la yo tímida estudiaba las cosas, y no les daba una vista lejana pero analítica como la mente rápida.

El otro extremo de las esposas estaba en una herramienta, de estas que se usan para apretar tuercas.

Tony la jaló hasta un auto, de los que tienen puertas que se abren hacia arriba y abrió una de las puertas del asiento trasero.

Casey no había hablado, su furia era tanta que le impedía hablar, pero al llegar ahí y ver a Tony con un movimiento rápido cambiar el otro extremo de las esposas a la agarradera del auto, ella logró gruñir—: No te atrevas.

Tony solo la ignoró y cerró la puerta del auto.

Casey buscó el seguro, para ver si podía quitarlo y… eran automáticos.

Diablos, como odiaba ella al gobierno y a Tony Stark en ese momento.

* * *

_1:00 pm, Central Park Norte_

Tyler —Ty— DeCourt se había saltado clases ese día. ¡Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pasar toda la mañana en la escuela!

Tyler subió hábilmente a un árbol y esperó que la pareja que paseaba a sus perros que había estado espiando desde hace una hora llegara.

Hey, eran mejores cosas que hacer… nadie dijo que fueran más productivas.

Era una pareja muy curiosa. La mujer iba vestida con un traje completo estilo súper-espía y el hombre llevaba un traje del mismo color —azul oscuro y grisáceo—, solo que era una camisa sin mangas. Y tenía bíceps que mostrar, pero era demasiado mayor para Tyler.

Paseaban perros extraños. No por la raza, sino por la forma en la que actuaban. Muy… tiesos. Como si estuvieran esperando órdenes. Pero la pareja estaba relajada.

La mujer llevaba un Labrador Retriever color negro. ¡Era adorable! No estaba más relajado que el resto, pero a Tyler se le hacía que tenía un aire de humor… O pudiera que se hubiera vuelto loca.

El hombre llevaba un Pastor Alemán, que tenía aspecto de ser de la policía. Dudaba que se lo hubiera robado, de cualquier manera, ¿No tendrían los perros de la policía algún sistema antirrobo?

Si no eran así, totalmente deberían.

Tyler enroscó sus extremidades de manera que quedó colgando en una posición peligrosa. Una sola mirada arriba de cualquiera de los dos cuando pasaran por debajo, y la descubrirían.

Pero también era una posición en la que podía decir que estaba esperando el autobús —lejos de toda la gente— ya que en frente de la dirección a la que veía Tyler había una estación de autobús.

Tyler tendía a hacer eso. Si era necesario mentir, lo hacía con lo más cercano a la verdad, y si era necesario una mentira de otra realidad, lo hacía lo menos que podía. No es que mintiera mal, sus mentiras eran buenas, era solo que no le gustaba hacerlo. Además de que siempre tenía una explicación en caso de que le preguntaran que estaba haciendo cuando hacía algo que preferiría que no supieran.

Ese era solo un rasgo, nada parecido a la habilidad que tenía. ¿Qué cuál era su habilidad? Ella era flexible. Como "pongo mis rodillas en mi nuca y no me duele" flexible. Del tipo de Cirque du Soleil flexible. Solo que Tyler tiene la peculiaridad de que no necesita calentar los músculos para hacerlo y que lo logra sin entrenamiento alguno.

Pero esa no es su única habilidad, no. Eso la haría un fenómeno que lo tendría demasiado fácil para adaptarse. No, hay que ponérselo difícil dándole un complejo de estrella marina "escalo las paredes como si tuviera ventosas". Bueno, en realidad no es así.

Tyler escala cualquier superficie mientras no tenga más de 90 grados y que tenga por lo menos pequeñas sobresalientes.

Tyler se estremeció. Por una parte por su extraña habilidad. Por otra, al sentir como una ola de aire helado atravesaba su blusa ligera.

Eso no sucedía seguido. Tyler usaba lo de andar con ropa ligera y que le permitiera moverse. Por eso, esa tarde llevaba una blusa de tela delgada de rayas azul marino y blancas en horizontal, unos pantalones cargo verde militar, y converse gris claro. Su conjunto lo sellaba una pulsera con un nudo en el centro, cerrada con cadena, y una gorra tejida de color vino oscuro**[6]**.

Tyler no necesitaba ropa abrigada, de todas formas. Ella soportaba bien el frío.

La pareja se acercó a donde ella estaba y Tyler procuró no hacer ruido.

La pareja siguió su camino normalmente, hasta que estuvo justo debajo del árbol —del escondite de Tyler— y entonces miraron hacia arriba.

La mujer era pelirroja. No cabello color naranja, ni castaño rojizo, sino marrón rojizo. Ese tono color cerezo tan lindo y tan poco común en el cabello. El largo de su cabello era corto, hasta la mandíbula y era ondulado. Sus ojos eran claros y azules —y miraban directamente a Tyler.

Tyler la reconoció de inmediato. Esa mujer había sido casi su ídolo durante semanas (no su modelo a seguir, ya que no quería que nadie supiera de sus habilidades. Para los despistados que crean que su secreto es bueno —no lo es. Es como si te dijeran "¿quieres papas a la francesa a la paranoia con tu hamburguesa fenómeno?" pero sin preguntar, ya que no tienes elección). Ella veía las noticias, y en algunos momentos, se podía ver como luchaba Natasha Romanoff, o, también, la Viuda Negra. Y sabía que, si algún día ella se veía en una situación en la que debía luchar, Tyler lo haría como Natasha Romanoff.

Pero Tyler nunca pidió conocer a Natasha Romanoff.

Mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios había logrado seguir durante una hora a Natasha Romanoff sin darse cuenta de quién era, Tyler cambió a otra rama del mismo árbol, con la intención de colgarse de ella y saltar hasta el otro árbol.

Tyler no esperaba que Natasha la siguiera. Es decir, para ella, Tyler era solo una chica que podía treparse muy bien de las cosas, solo eso. Hasta donde ella sabía, SHIELD ni estaba reclutando vengadores, ni sabía de ella.

Pero eso fue justo lo que Natasha hizo.

Con un brazo, Natasha se colgó de una de las ramas del árbol, y balanceó las piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, ganando impulso para lograr alcanzar una rama ligeramente más arriba de la que ella estaba agarrada.

—Clint, el arco —recordó, antes de subir al árbol.

Ahora Natasha estaba acuclillada en una de las ramas, pero aun no alcanzaba a Tyler, quien estaba al otro lado del árbol. Aunque la alcanzaría si ella se quedaba mirando a Natasha aturdida.

Tyler sacudió la cabeza y se paró lo más cercano a la punta de la rama que pudo sin caer o que la rama se doblara. Entonces, solo tomando el impulso necesario para saltar al otro lado y al mismo tiempo romper la rama (cortando el acceso más directo a ese árbol), saltó al otro árbol.

Con una mano cogió una de las ramas más altas, y, colgada, fue usando esa rama con un pasamanos. Una mano, después la otra, hasta llegar al nacimiento de la rama, donde estaba el tronco.

En una maniobra parecida a la de Natasha, Tyler balanceó sus piernas, una sola vez bastó para alcanzar el impulso suficiente para subir sus piernas a la siguiente rama, doblando las rodillas para mantenerse colgada.

Esa posición le era incómoda a Tyler, ya que podía ver como Natasha se acercaba a ella, así que cerró los ojos y actuó por instinto.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, antes de lanzar las piernas, había visto una rama lejana pero suficientemente cerca para saltar, que ahora estaba ubicada a sus espaldas. Así que balanceó sus brazos, su torso hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y cuando consideró tener el impulso suficiente, se lanzó y desenganchó las piernas de la rama.

Lo que no esperaba Tyler era que al llegar a la tierra (con un aterrizaje por el que las gimnastas olímpicas morirían de envidia) una flecha de gas somnífero se clavara a sus pies, dejándola inconsciente en unos pocos segundos.

* * *

_1:23 pm, Jeffrey School Specialized in Sports_

Finley —Finn— Fletcher dio otra vuelta a la piscina. Recién acababa de comer, y se suponía que eso causaba calambres (entrar a la piscina después de comer), pero eso nunca le pasó.

Finley salió de la piscina para echarse otro clavado.

Una maestra pasó a por la puerta (con ventana) del cuarto de la piscina, la miró y alzó una ceja, pero no le dijo nada. Finley tenía una beca deportiva por natación después de todo.

Ella era hábil nadando.

Su entrenador le dijo que nadaba tan rápido —y si no más— que el actual portador de la medalla olímpica de natación y podría vencerlo en cualquier momento. Finley no terminaba de creerle, pero era lindo oírlo.

En el siguiente minuto, Finley logró tres veces ir de ida y vuelta a lo largo de la piscina.

Considerando que ya había hecho suficiente ejercicio, y calculando que aún le quedaban diez minutos hasta su próxima clase, salió a respirar, para después volver a bajar al agua y tratar de sentarse en el piso de la piscina.

Le encantaba el agua. A veces, incluso sentía, cuando dejaba de pensar, que ella no respiraba. Como si, de repente, bajo el agua comenzara a respirar, inconsciente, como si fuese una reacción, como cuando respirar en la superficie. Lo haces sin pensar.

Sabía que era un pensamiento tonto, pero siempre sintió como si ella perteneciera al agua… al mar.

Finley sacudió la cabeza. Demasiado cursi, Finn.

No obstante, ella tenía prohibido ir al mar. No es que hubiera un acceso fácil al mar en pleno Nueva York —pero si lo hubiera, Finley no estaría en la piscina escolar en el descanso, estaría en la playa. Pero no lo hay, así que Finley está atrapada en el colegio.

Bueno, en realidad, la escuela no estaba tan mal. Era una escuela que se centraba en los deportes (aunque incluía materias básicas como matemáticas), y ella, como dijo antes, era una hábil nadadora, así que sin daño.

Finley miró su mano y comprobó que faltaban cinco minutos para su clase. Había estado por lo menos cinco minutos bajo el agua y no le faltaba el aire, pero no pudo pensar en ello, ya que salió a toda velocidad de la piscina para vestirse para ir a clase.

La última vez que llegó tarde, la señora Maxwell se enfadó con ella (aunque esa también había sido la quinta vez que llegaba tarde… en la semana) y le dio deberes extras… que olvidó. La señora Maxwell era una buena maestra, solo que Finley era demasiado olvidadiza. Estaba convencida de que se llevarían bien si la clase de la señora Maxwell no estuviera justo después del descanso.

Las puertas del gimnasio eran de esas que tenían una especie de botón gigante que empujar, además de que había que empujar la puerta, para lograr abrirla, así que las puertas del gimnasio hacían más ruido que las puertas normales. Por lo tanto, Finley escuchó cuando una de ellas se abrió.

Sin mirar, ella sabía que era Todd. No, Todd no era su novio. Todd era un chico que tenía el delirante propósito de acostarse con cada chica de su clase (que era segundo año). Por desgracia, para él y solo para él, Finley no había aceptado una cita cuando él la propuso.

Se peguntarán, ¿cómo es que el convenció al resto de las chicas, con las que tuvo citas antes?

Todd es guapo. Tiene ojos azul cielo y cabello rubio, al completo estilo de "chico americano". Muy lindo. Pero su juego se sabía por toda la escuela, además de que era el mayor mujeriego del estado, así que Finley sabía que mejor se mantenía alejada de él. El resto de las chicas habían aceptado con la esperanza de ser las que "lo domaran". Ninguna lo hizo, solo lograron ser botadas tan pronto como el obtuvo lo que quería.

A Finley le parecía un cerdo, personalmente. Ella no negaría que él era guapo y que era musculoso, pero ella no hablaba de su físico.

Así que cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, ella solo dijo—: Largo.

Todd la había estado esperando cada día al momento en que estaba a punto de terminar el descanso durante las últimas dos semanas, esperaba a que ella se vistiera, no sin antes darle una buena mirada a Finley mientras salía de la piscina, y la acompañaba a clase, durante todo el camino pidiéndole una cita —esto se había convertido en una especie de rutina.

Finley entró al vestuario de chicas y se dio el más rápido baño en las duchas. Sacó su toalla de su mochila —más bien una bolsa grande, de mezclilla clara— y se secó.

Se puso su ropa —una blusa negra sin mangas con 'You Only Live Once**[7]**' y al final una línea y un 'YOLO', siendo las siglas de la frase anterior en color blanco. Luego se puso unos jeans oscuros, y luego una chaqueta corta de cuero. Unos converse y un anillo plateado con una pequeña flor negra después, se volvió y se vio al espejo**[8]**.

Ella tenía una cara acorazonada, con unos ojos verde océano —ese verde con un ligero tono azulado, aguardando semejanza con el tono turquesa oscuro. Su cabello era rubio, pero estaba en capas, y tenía teñido el cabello una capa antes de la superficie de color rosa pálido, de modo que su cabello tenía un ligero tono rosa si no lo movían. Si lo movían, enseñaba los mechones rozados.

Se echó su bolso de mezclilla al hombro y salió de los vestidores.

En las gradas, no era Todd quien la esperaba.

Era un desconocido de cabello rubio —ondulado y un poco demasiado largo, alcanzando la altura de los hombros—, que también llevaba un traje extraño —tela de armadura en las mangas, coraza de metal con un diseño extraño…, supuso que los pantalones que llevaba eran relativamente normales y lo más extraño, una capa roja— que le hizo preguntarse si ya era Halloween.

Pero no lo era —eso fue hace tres días.

Y lo reconoció, era Thor, el vengador extraterrestre. No tenía la más mínima idea de cuantas veces la noticia había salido en la televisión aun semanas después de la guerra.

—¿Dónde está Todd? —fue lo único capaz de decir Finley.

—¿Eres Finley Fletcher? —preguntó Thor.

—Tú eres Thor —informó inútilmente Finley.

—Sí, lo soy —repuso Thor impacientemente—. ¿Tú eres Finley? Debo encontrarlo antes de que sean las seis de la tarde.

—Fletcher, sí.

Thor asintió.

—Tu madre me habló de ti. —La madre de Finley… ¿Thor conoce a su madre? ¡Ella misma no conoce a su madre! ¿Y cómo demonios sabía Thor quien era su madre? Esto es tan confuso…— SHIELD quiere que te unas a los Vengadores, tienes que venir conmigo.

Finley lo miró durante unos segundos como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

¿Ella? ¿Con los Vengadores? ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

_¡Temedme, viles villanos**[9]**! ¡Los desafiaré en un duelo de nado de los cincuenta metros! ¡Los venceré! ¡Rúndanse ante…! ¡Aqua chica!_

Sí… Eso no funcionaría.

—Sí, bueno. No lo creo —dijo Finley antes de salir corriendo.

No llegó muy lejos antes de que él la alcanzara. Thor la hecho sobre su hombro, entonces giró su martillo con la otra mano, y voló.

—¡SUELTAME! —chilló Finley, dando puñetazos a Thor en la espalda.

No hace falta decir que lo único que ella consiguió fue dañarse sus manos al golpear.

* * *

_3:06 pm, Starbucks cerca de Gillian High School_

Forest —East**[10]**— Hayton es un deportista estrella, el quarterback* del equipo, así que no tenía problemas para conseguir citas. De hecho, justo ahora estaba en una.

East le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Stella, la despampanante rubia a su lado, su cita. Stella soltó una risita, y pestañeó hacia él coquetamente. Una visión irresistible para cualquier chico —excepto para East.

Porque el problema era que a East no le gustaba Stella.

Sí, East sentía atracción hacia ella como cualquier otro chico en Gillian (ya que Stella acostumbraba a llevar faldas que podían pasar por cinturón y tacones de tropecientos centímetros) pero no le gustaba en plan romántico. Esta cita solo era para probar si en verdad era así, o si solo no lo notaba.

East no era bueno con sus sentimientos. No era bueno en decidir qué era lo que sentía… descifrar lo que sentía. ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de decir con certeza si tenía hambre a menos que le gruñera el estómago o le doliera!

De ahí la cita. Tenía que asegurarse de que Stella de verdad no le gustaba, para poder alejarse de ella y no tener que mirar atrás.

Y poner el brazo sobre los de Stella fue un movimiento atrevido, por lo menos para East. Él no acostumbra hacer eso.

Le tiene miedo a lo que hacen sus manos, el daño que pueden hacer si no las controla. ¿Y si, sin pedirle permiso, lanzan fuego? ¿Y si quema a Stella, sin querer?

Él jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pero tampoco puede controlarlo.

Su poder se activa cuando menos lo espera.

Una vez, él estaba dormido, cuando se despierta oliendo humo. Encuentra que su sábana se estaba quemando y que por un milagro, aun no se habían activado las alarmas, por lo que el fuego no era grave. Cogió un bol vacío que había contenido palomitas de maíz alguna vez y lo puso sobre la sábana, para sofocar el fuego. El fuego se apagó sin causar daños más que la sabana, de la que solo quedaban retazos, y un pequeño hoyo en la sábana de la cama.

Todo eso por una pesadilla que tuvo —prendió fuego a su cama por una pesadilla, algo que en realidad no pasó, estando inconsciente.

No era algo que East quisiese que volviera a pasar. Ese sentimiento de no poder ni siquiera controlarse a sí mismo… lo asustaba.

Se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente.

Casi.

—¿Pasa algo, Forest? —preguntó Stella batiendo de nuevo sus largas pestañas hacia East.

East se estremeció de nuevo. Sinceramente, ¿quién le pone "bosque**[11]**" a su hijo? Oh, sí. Su madre.

—East —corrigió.

—East —repitió Stella con un tono supuestamente seductor, alargando la palabra.

Nótese la palabra clave: supuestamente.

Forest desvió la mirada, cada vez más seguro de que Stella no le gustaba.

—No me pasa nada —murmuró.

Avanzaron hasta que fueron los primeros en la fila para comprar su café, y pidieron el café. Bueno, East pidió café, Stella un té.

¡Como detestaba East el té! No soportaba que tuviera un sabor pero que estuviera diluido. No sabía a nada pero tampoco sabía a algo. El té es irritante, fue su conclusión después de probarlo y horas de reflexión.

East hizo una mueca, pero hizo el pedido de Stella y luego pagó. Era una cita después de todo.

East intentó sutilmente quitar el brazo de los hombros de Stella para poder separarse de ella, pero cuando lo hizo, Stella sujetó su brazo con los dos de ella, enroscándose en el brazo de East.

Las fosas nasales de East se llenaron con el olor de Stella —no es que no se oliera a la distancia que ya estaba, ella tenía demasiado perfume. Y estando tan cerca, East se mareaba. Y no en el buen sentido.

East y Stella fueron a sentarse en un mueble para dos personas y tomaron de sus bebidas. Stella comenzó a hablar de como Bonnie (mano de derecha de la líder de las porristas) estaba enrollándose con Billy (novio de la líder de las porristas) y como Tessa (líder de las porristas) los encontró en medio del acto, en los vestidores de chicos, donde iba encontrarse con Robert (mano derecha del novio de la líder de las porristas). East no veía en que le serviría ese conocimiento, pero se mantuvo callado, agradecido de no tener que hablar.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? —dijo con tono incrédulo al terminar su historia, volviendo a ver a East después de haber estudiado abiertamente a otro chico del lugar. A East no le gustaba Stella, pero estaba seguro de que eso no se hacía en una cita.

Cuando Stella volvió su cabeza hacia él, sus caras quedaron a unos centímetros. Lentamente, Stella se acercó, con sutileza, acomodándose en el regazo de East.

¿Realmente East quería besar a una chica que veía a otro chico mientras estaba en una cita? ¿A una chica que esparcía rumores de sus supuestas amigas, fuesen reales o no? ¿Una chica que usaba suficiente perfume para que demasiada proximidad anulara tu olfato? ¿Una chica que no parecía tener sustancia?

No.

No, él no quería hacer eso.

East se levantó de un salto, y como Stella se estaba apoyando en él y estaba casi en su regazo, ella cayó, con la cara contra el sofá.

—No creo que lo nuestro pueda funcionar —anunció East a Stella—. Me tengo que ir —dijo, y entonces salió del Starbucks.

Metió una mano en su bolsillo y con la otra sostenía su café. Tomó un sorbo, y al acercar su café a la cara, se dio cuenta de lo frío que estaba afuera y de que tenía la chaqueta desabrochada.

Dejó el café en una banca del parque frente al Starbucks y se abrochó la chaqueta. Después volvió a coger su café.

No sabía qué hacer.

No quería volver a casa, ya que su hermanito bebe de seis meses (¡Asco! Sus padres aún tienen sexo) no dejaba de llorar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. De hecho, si su vida dependía de ello, lloraría aún más fuerte al sentirse amenazado, pero lo haría tan fuerte que aturdiría hasta aun coma a quien lo amenazó, salvándose de todo. Okey, no, pero estaba aburrido. No podía evitar pensar en todo lo que se le ocurriera para des-aburrirse.

De un momento a otro, había una mujer frente a él, y lo miraba directamente. Era una mirada inquietante como en "estas a punto de morir", o algo así. La mujer era pelirroja y llevaba un extraño traje de cuerpo completo de un color entre gris oscuro y azul.

A East le resultaba conocida.

La mujer caminó hacia él, y, East notó por primera vez, junto a ella había un hombre. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas del mismo color que el traje de la mujer.

—¿Tu nombre es Forest Hayton? —preguntó con un tono impaciente.

—Sí.

East decidió no corregirla diciendo que prefería East.

—Tu turno, Barton —le dijo la mujer al hombre.

East los reconoció. Demasiado tarde, también. Recordó como ellos habían salido en las noticias durante semanas.

Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton, quienes formaban parte de los Vengadores, pasó por la mente de East mientras caía dormido por la flecha de gas somnífero que cayó a sus pies, viendo a Natasha y a Clint ponerse mascaras de fumigación.

De alguna forma sabían su secreto y ahora estaban aquí para deshacerse de él.

Mierda.

* * *

_4:08 pm, Casa Parslow_

Isaac —Zach— Parslow estaba viendo la tarea. Estaba decidido a no hacerla, pero estaba viéndola. No quería sacar un mal grado, aunque la tarea no se iba a hacer sola, de eso estaba seguro.

Oh, bueno.

Zach se acercó a su computadora y buscó la página que había sido su guía en la clase de la señora Gronberg-Smythe (su primera clase del día) desde esta mañana. Tenía que imprimir la lista y tachar lo que ya había hecho.

Cosas Molestas que Hacer en Clase, se titulaba la lista.

Tachó las primeras cuatro cosas.

Camina dentro de clase fingiendo ser un espía (la espalda y las palmas de las manos contra la pared mientras caminas, mira alrededor con ojos sospechosos y tarareando el tema de Misión Imposible).

Si, esa fue buena. Smythe miró mal a Zach después de su numerito del súper-espía. Fue divertido.

Pregunta por todo lo que el profesor dice, y a continuación, pregunta por qué.

Zach se echó a reír por la cara que puso Smythe. ¡Su cara se volvió roja y parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento! Esa fue hilarante.

Si tu profesor grita a un alumno, espera a que termine su reproche y luego di en voz muy alta: "¿ALGUIEN NECESITA UN ABRAZO?"

Si el profesor se enfada contigo por decir eso, murmuras en voz alta: "Wow, puedo decir que eres un (una) aguafiestas".

Zach rio tan fuerte que su cara se volvió roja y estuvo a punto de caer de la silla al inclinarla hacia atrás.

Cuando hizo eso en clase, fue un chico al que Smythe gritó, así que su frase sonó especialmente extraña. ¡Toda la clase rio! ¡Y la cara de Smythe se volvió aún más roja de furia! Zach rio de nuevo y más fuertemente. Luego, ella procedió a gritarle a Zach y, siguiendo su juego, una de las chicas que aparentemente había leído también la página, dijo "Vaya, puedo decir que usted es una aguafiestas", en voz lo suficientemente alta para que el resto del salón escuchara.

Zach dejó de reír y suspiró al pensar en la chica.

Jennifer Middlebrook.

Jennifer le gustaba a Zach desde hace un año y, contrario a su usual comportamiento relajado, Zach era tímido cuando se trataba de chicas. Sí coqueteaba, si, había besado chicas, y sí, también había tenido citas. Pero en ningún caso le gustaba más que un poco la chica. Y tampoco es que tuviera un gran flechazo en Jennifer, pero le gustaba más que un poco.

Es decir, ella era guapa y bromista. Perfecta para él, en su opinión.

Zach pensó en la única vez que había estado a punto de invitarla a salir.

Había sido un viernes. No quería la tensión de esperar días para ponerse nervioso hasta la cita, así que se lo pediría el viernes. Zach dio la vuelta en una esquina, hasta encontrar su casillero. Ella estaba junto a su mejor amiga Gretel (pobre chica**[12]**), hablando con ella. Jennifer se veía tan guapa como siempre, con su cabello café y sus ojos azules brillando.

Y todo iba bien, él estaba nervioso pero no tentado a acobardarse, hasta que dejó de sentirse cómodo en su piel.

Eso solo le había pasado dos veces antes, pero la sensación era inconfundible. Iba cambiar.

La primera vez, justo antes de cambiar, vio una calcomanía de libélula en un casillero, y, si, cuando cambió, se convirtió en una maldita libélula. Ugh. Gruñó por lo bajo al recordar el incidente. La segunda vez pensaba en el gatito de su vecina, y, ¡adivinaste! Se convirtió en un gato, un pequeño, felpudo y decepcionante gato. Durmió dos días y despertó cansado en cada incidente.

Esa vez él estaba decidido a no convertirse en un animal patético para un metamorfo (había buscado el término en internet. Metamorfo era alguien que podía cambiar a cualquier animal que quisiera. Él no sabía eso a ciencia cierta, pero supuso que era la idea general de su poder), así que huyó a los baños y se dedicó a pensar con todas sus fuerzas en un perro. Un rottweiler.

Cuando salió de los baños, casi lo atrapa el conserje mientras Zach intentaba salir de la escuela.

Negó con la cabeza con preocupación de su propia seguridad. En cualquier día de estos podía tener otro episodio y lo atraparía. Suspiró. Por lo menos se podía controlar a si mismo cuando cambiaba, no como en algunos programas, donde la gente se olvidaba de su identidad al cambiar.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Zach esperó a que su mamá fuera a abrir la puerta (su padre no porque estaba trabajando), pero recordó que ella fue a visitar a una tal "Marcell, amiga de la infancia, a la que no había visto en tres años", o algo así.

Zach gruñó y empujó su silla lejos del escritorio, luego se levantó de la silla y bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta a regañadientes.

Zach abrió la puerta, y en su porche encontró al Capitán América. Bueno, no traía puesto su traje ni llevaba su escudo, pero había fotos de él en ropa casual y las pasaron durante semanas en la televisión, así que Zach lo reconoció fácilmente.

—Debes venir —dijo cordialmente Steve Rogers.

—¿A dónde? ¿Eres el Capitán América? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Esperó que las palabras hubieran salido con el suficiente desconcierto.

Zach decidió jugar tonto. Fingiría que no sabía que hacia el aquí, aun cuando hubiera la posibilidad de que él haya venido por sus poderes.

—A SHIELD. Te necesitamos —respondió.

—Emm… ¿Y para que me quieren, si puedo preguntar? —Vamos, créelo, rogó Zach en su mente.

—Creo que tú lo sabes —replicó sin cambiar su cara seria.

—No, no lo sé.

¿Es cosa mía, o yo no sé actuar?, pensó amargamente Zach, mientras rascaba el piquete que un molesto mosquito le había puesto en el brazo.

Steve suspiró.

—Lo siento… —Zach supuso que terminaría ese enunciado con "por las molestias", pero aparentemente eso no era lo que planeaba—. …por esto.

Entonces Zach sintió un golpe en el pómulo, y, sin previo aviso, se convirtió en animal.

¡No fue como las otras veces!

En las otras veces había tenido un aviso de algo así como cinco minutos, para buscar un lugar donde esconderse y convertirse. ¡Pero no! Justo cuando estaba frente del Capitán América, ¡su cuerpo decidía mostrar lo fenómeno que era sin avisarle!

¡Y peor aún!

Se convirtió en una mosca, al ser el piquete de mosca lo último que tenía que ver con un animal que pensó.

El Capitán América, desafortunadamente, actuó rápido, atrapando a Zach entre sus manos ahuecadas y llevándolo a la cocina, donde sacó un frasco vacío, donde metió a Zach, para después hacerle hoyos a la tapa del frasco, desviando a Zach del plan de esconderse en su cuarto hasta que todo pasara.

Lo que pasó después fue un borrón, como cada vez que Zach se convertía en un animal. Su cuerpo gastaba demasiada energía en convertirse, y aún más en mantenerse. Era un inútil gasto de energía, a decir verdad, ya que Zach en un principio nunca pidió convertirse en animal.

Steven lo llevó a su auto y lo dejó en el asiento del acompañante y dejó ahí el frasco. En un momento, Zach sintió que volvía a ser el mismo, y fue hacía la pared del frasco más cercana a Steven, para avisarle que volvería a ser el mismo pronto y que lo sacara del frasco.

Por suerte, Steven obedeció, orillando el coche y sacando a Zach del frasco.

El último pensamiento de Zach fue el día que era, para tener una vaga noción de que día sería al despertar.

* * *

**[1]** ¡No me pude resistir!  
**[2]** Ese nombre es propiedad de la saga Proyecto Amanda  
**[3]** Ese nombre es propiedad de la pelicula Sueños Sobre Hielo  
**[4]** Conjunto en mi perfil. [Si lo buscas en la colección de Polyvore, el nombre es «Casey Outfit #1»].  
**[5]** A partir de este momento, se escribira Ironman, no Iron Man.  
**[6]** Conjunto en mi perfil. [Si lo buscas en la colección de Polyvore, el nombre es «Tyler Outfit #1»].  
**[7]** You Only Live Once. Solo Vives Una Vez en inglés.  
**[8]** Conjunto en mi perfil. [Si lo buscas en la colección de Polyvore, el nombre es «Finley Outfit #1»].  
**[9]** Vil Villano. Si, lo sé. Es redundante. Demándame.  
**[10]** Se pronunciaría "Ist" o algo así en español.  
**[11]** Forest. En inglés: Bosque. ¡Pero encontré una página en el que aparece como nombre!  
**[12]** Sin ofender a las Greteles del mundo ¡ese nombre me gusta! Solo que el esta pensando en "Hansel y Gretel".

**N/A: No todos los capítulos serán tan largos...**

**P.D. Solo hice los conjuntos de las chicas por que la página donde los hice no había para chicos, por lo menos, que yo sepa.**


	2. Instalándose

**Los Vengadores... ¿Adolescentes?**

**Capítulo 2**

Instalándose

* * *

_5:55 pm, a un par de calles de la Torre Stark_

—Tú apestas —declaró Casey a Tony.

¡Llevaba seis horas esposada a la agarradera de un auto, y su brazo se estaba cansando! ¡Seis horas en un auto! El estúpido supuesto genio de Tony Stark se había perdido en su propia ciudad en camino a su propio hogar.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Tony malhumorado e incrédulo de que Casey aún no había dicho ese insulto. Habían sido tantos en las últimas horas que podría repetir la mitad y él no se daría cuenta. ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Intenta manejar durante seis horas en un auto deportivo con una chica sabelotodo y con lengua rápida! ¡Usaba lentes! ¡Se suponía que era tímida y tranquila, por el amor de dios**[1]**!

Casey le dio una sospechosa sonrisa dulce.

—Dije que tu auto apesta, huele feo, a aceite. Apesta de apestar. A-P-E-S-T-A-R, como en tu apestas.

Ahí está, lo repitió. Tony no conocía a nadie más que pudiera decir dos veces el mismo insulto y hacerlo parecer como si no lo hubiera repetido, y mientras tanto, insultándolo de nuevo con que «su auto olía feo».

—Ya cálmate —casi suplicó Tony. Pero solo casi. Tony no suplica.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Yo me calmaré! ¡Porque yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer que pasear durante seis horas esposada al auto con alguien que podría ser mi abuelo! —afirmó con su voz goteando sarcasmo.

—¡Yo no podría ser tu abuelo! —protestó Tony.

Casey abrió la boca, seguro que con una réplica, tan pronto como Tony dejó de hablar, pero él la cortó.

—¡No quiero saber en qué maneras yo podría ser tu abuelo! —interrumpió. Luego suspiró con alivio—. Además, te dije que no podíamos llegar a mi torre hasta que fueran las seis.

—¿Tu torre? —preguntó inocentemente Casey—. Creí que era de los Vengadores, ya sabes, por la gran «A» en el edificio**[2]**.

La chica sí que sabía cómo provocar a las personas.

Tony gruñó algo ininteligible y se estacionó en el estacionamiento de la torre, al mismo momento en que llegaban el resto de los Vengadores con sus respectivos "prisioneros".

Casey salió sonriendo con suficiencia. Había logrado irritar a Tony. ¿Pero qué se esperaba que ella hiciera? Estuvo encerrada seis horas con un tipo que arruinó su debate, sin entretenimiento y esposada a un auto.

Ella tenía que des-aburrirse.

Al salir del auto (aun esposada al aprieta-tuercas, a falta de su capacidad de evocar el nombre, sostenido por Tony) notó que el resto de los Vengadores, excepto Thor, cada uno llevaba a un chico que tenía su edad o más.

Banner, como Casey lo identificó por las noticias, llevaba a un chico, lindo, rubio oscuro y facciones atractivas, al que echó en uno de esos carros de hotel. No se detuvo a preguntarse por qué en la Torre Stark había de esos carros, ni si se les ocurría un mejor medio para transportar adolescentes desmayados. No tuvo que detenerse, su mente rápida llegó a la conclusión de que los carros de hotel eran para visitas y que no, no se les ocurría un mejor medio, antes de volverse a ver a Natasha Romanoff y a Clint Barton, en un mismo auto, llevando una chica y a un chico a sus respectivos carros de hotel, inconscientes.

Volteó a Capitán América y, sabiendo que él era una persona relativamente partidaria de la paz, esperó que el llevara a un adolescente consciente. ¡Pero no! Steven Rogers llevaba colgado al hombro un chico pelirrojo.

Se dio cuenta de que ella era la única consciente entre los adolescentes que trajeron los Vengadores.

Se dio cuenta de que planeaban que unos adolescentes fueran los nuevos Vengadores cuando los viejos decidieran jubilarse, o morir, o algo.

A Casey le entraron unas ganas casi incontrolables de reír, hasta que escuchó el comentario de la Viuda Negra.

—¿Cómo es que la trajiste consciente? —preguntó—. ¿No intentó huir, Stark?

Casey la miró.

—Oh, yo intenté huir. Pero aquí a Tony Soy-El-Centro-Del-Universo Stark decidió que sería una buena idea esposarme, como si fuera alguna especie de criminal. De cualquier manera, dudo que hayas intentado razonar con ellos, solo los dejaste inconscientes y los trajiste aquí, ¿no es así?

—Una adolescente sabelotodo, justo lo que necesitábamos —murmuró sarcásticamente Natasha mientras evocaba la imagen de la linda chica en el archivo de Casey Carlyle.

Cada uno de los Vengadores empujó su propio carro con su alumno —o paquete— hasta uno de los dos elevadores.

Casey decidió que podía no estar inconsciente, pero también se merecía un viaje en carrito por ser obligada a venir aquí, así que le hizo señas a Tony y lo arrastró hasta uno de los carritos.

—¡Vamos, Ironman, coge uno! —animó Casey a Tony y se subió al carrito.

Tony se encogió de hombros y decidió que era mejor seguirle la corriente, así que se subió al elevador menos concurrido. Se cerraron las puertas y Tony se volvió a Banner y comenzaron a hablar en clave —bueno, no en clave, pero si con términos científicos.

Casey observó al chico inconsciente y, sin ánimos de descifrar la conversación de Banner y Stark, lo estudió.

Era muy lindo. Más que cuando lo vio de lejos. Su cabello era rubio oscuro y estaba desordenado. No era largo, pero tampoco era corto. Le gustaba el largo del cabello del chico. Llevaba una chaqueta que se ajustaba a sus anchos hombros y en su estrecha cintura. Su camiseta era apretada, no demasiado, dejando saber que él tenía músculos firmes, pero dejando trabajo para la imaginación.

Muy, muy lindo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al mismo tiempo que las del otro ascensor. En el otro ascensor, Tyler ya se había despertado y estaba siendo retenida en una llave por Natasha.

Tyler soltó un grito agudo, uno tan agudo que solo una adolescente podría proferir.

—¡Argh! —dijeron todos los hombres conscientes de la habitación y se inclinaron para taparse los oídos.

Natasha continuó con su llave, pero se estremeció al oír el chillido.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Casey estaba riendo tan fuerte que se agarraba el estómago por el dolor.

—Hola, soy Casey. Pero me puedes decir Charlie —se presentó Casey.

Casey estaba alegre de que yo tímida aún no había entrado en acción. La chica le caía bien y creyó que podía llevarse bien con ella.

—Tyler. Pero prefiero Ty —dijo Ty a su vez, librándose del agarré de Natasha y caminando a Casey.

Tyler y Casey compartieron una mirada significativa. Debían salir de la Torre Stark como fuera, juntas, se ayudarían entre ellas para salir. No iba a ser fácil. Ellas podían tener habilidades, pero iban contra otro grupo de cinco personas —si decidían escapar en ese preciso momento— que también tenían una o más habilidades.

Fury apareció en el elevador.

Que sean seis.

—Veo que trajeron a sus alumnos —dijo Fury—. ¿Dónde está Thor?

¿Alumnos?, se preguntó Tyler. Casey, viendo su expresión confusa se acercó a ella.

—Mi sospecha es que SHIELD sabe que cuando no estén los Vengadores no habrá nadie para proteger la tierra, así que buscan personas que los reemplazarán cuando no estén —explicó a susurros.

Fury, que estaba suficiente cerca para oír, se sorprendió de su certera suposición, al igual que el resto que escuchó, pero fingió no oír nada.

—Señor, Thor está subiendo por el elevador —anunció Jarvis.

—Parece que ya viene Beach Boy**[3]** —comentó Tony.

Tyler soltó risitas.

Casey la miró divertida y preguntó—: ¿Qué…? Ah…

Luego sonrió con diversión, aparentemente entendiendo por qué reía Tyler.

—Tampoco daba tanta risa el comentario de Stark —comentó Steve.

—¿Por qué ríen? —cuestionó Natasha.

Casey le lanzó otra mirada divertida a Tyler antes de explicar. Carraspeó y cambió el tono de su voz, intentado volverlo más grave.

—Oh, sí, señor Stark, el dios nórdico del trueno está subiendo el elevador de su torre —musitó.

Luego soltó una risita.

Natasha asintió comprendiendo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, revelando a Thor, cargando a una chica sobre su hombro. La chica en cuestión lo estaba maldiciendo con mucha creatividad, lo que causó que Casey y Tyler comenzaran a reír de nuevo, mientras los Vengadores las miraban con molestia. ¡No querían formar equipo con adolescentes hiperactivas y con capacidad de gritar tan alto!

Thor tenía una expresión bastante cómica, Natasha consideró que eso era parte de la razón por la que las chicas reían. Es una expresión bastante graciosa, reconoció Natasha con su rostro rompiéndose en una sonrisa.

Thor estaba irritado. La chica, Finley, lo había maldecido coloridamente durante_ tres horas y media_. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede maldecir durante tres horas _y media_? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo una señorita? Thor no lo sabía. Si Finley hubiera sido un chico, al llegar a la torre, la habría tirado al piso sin ningún cuidado, pero era una chica, así que al subir el elevador y llegar hasta el último piso, la dejó con cuidado en el suelo, para luego ganarse un puñetazo de la chica.

Finley realmente no debió haber hecho eso. Estaba segura que el golpe le había dolido más a sus nudillos que al brazo de Thor, pero quiso desahogarse.

—Ouch —murmuró por lo bajo.

Thor intentó mantener la sonrisa de suficiencia de su rostro, la cual fue borrada por la mirada fulminante de Finley. Aunque eso no eliminó su satisfacción interior.

Bueno, ¿y de qué está tan orgulloso? Es más fuerte que una adolescente, gran cosa, opinaba Finley.

Finley se sobó la mano y luego se volvió al resto de las personas ahí.

—¿Hola?

Thor dio un paso al frente.

—Ella es Finley "Finn" Fletcher. Es hija de una sirena. Ella será mi alumna —anunció.

Finley se quedó callada. No podía prestar atención a los demás, pero su mente corría. Había preguntas como: ¿Cómo mi papá conoce una sirena? ¿Seguros que Thor no está loco? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Y la más aleatoria: ¿Cómo alguien tiene sexo con una sirena?

Finley negó con la cabeza aturdida.

—No. Eso no es posible —dijo, riendo histéricamente—. Las sirenas no existen.

—Las sirenas no existen —repitió asintiendo Clint, reconociendo lo que dijo Finley.

Thor rodó los ojos, y abrió la boca para explicar, pero fue cortado por Casey.

—Bueno, tiene sentido. Si los dioses de la mitología nórdica existen, ¿Por qué no puede existir la mitología griega? —Ante las caras confundidas de todos, ella explicó—: Las sirenas son de la mitología griega. Thor, ¿eso significa que hay otros dioses? —preguntó Casey.

—¿Hay otros dioses? —gimió Fury.

—Sí. Viven en Nueva York de hecho. —Soltó una risa corta—. Está este chico, Per- —Todas las miradas estaban en él, personas que intentaban recolectar toda la información que pudieran—. Olvídenlo —murmuró. Después de todo, no era su lugar revelar un secreto que no era suyo.

—Tienes que hablarnos de ese mundo —insistió Fury.

Thor se quedó callado y negó con la cabeza.

Fury le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente: «Ya hablaremos luego».

—Todos, siéntense —invitó Fury.

Todos siguieron sus órdenes, Tyler, Casey y Finley se aseguraron de sentarse juntas, para representar un fuerte unido… de tres personas.

No muy intimidante, pensó Casey.

—Primero lo primero —dijo Fury, causando que Casey pensara sarcásticamente: _No, ¡primero lo segundo! _Casey sacudió la cabeza ligeramente con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Steven, dale esto a Zach. —Fury deslizó una caja hacia Steven, quien abrió la caja y sacó un frasco con un líquido ligeramente espeso de color transparente—. Debe tomarlo. Eso lo despertará.

La mente de Casey iba rápido. Era lógico suponer que Zach fuera el chico pelirrojo que trajo Steven, pero ¿para que necesitaba ese frasco? Y si era para despertar al chico, ¿por qué no se lo daban también al resto de los inconscientes?

—¿Para qué lo necesita? —preguntó Casey antes de poder detenerse. Eso pasaba seguido. Para una mente rápida, no se detenía a pensar mucho las cosas. O pensar antes de hablar/actuar.

Tal vez si tenía TDAH después de todo y no fue que la diagnosticaron así por su habilidad. Al pensar eso, revisó si tenía algún movimiento inconsciente sucediendo. Efectivamente, su pie estaba golpeando contra el piso.

—Tiene su energía baja —respondió secamente Fury.

—¿Por qué? —presionó Casey. Bufó con molestia cuando Fury la ignoró.

—¡Stark! ¡Romanoff! ¡Thor! ¡A las chicas! —exclamó Fury mientras rápidamente les lanzaba a Tony, a Natasha y a Thor una pulseras de plateadas.

Por desgracia para Fury, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para que Casey no reaccionara.

Porque como de costumbre, su mente corría. Esas pulseras debían tener alguna especie de rastreador o GPS para que ellas no pudieran escapar. Y si SHIELD era verdaderamente grosero, entonces también contenían una manera para paralizarlas si estaban en la huida.

—¡Finley, Tyler! ¡No dejen que les pongan las pulseras! —gritó.

Finley y Tyler podían no ser tan rápidas como Casey, pero comprendieron el mensaje al instante. Antes de que los Vengadores pudieran hacer nada, Casey salió por las escaleras de emergencia.

La súper-velocidad es genial, decidió Casey. En un par de segundos, Casey ya estaba abajo en el vestíbulo. Hubiera llegado antes de no ser porque eran escaleras y no terreno plano, además de que estaban en el último piso y el edificio era alto.

Ella no paró hasta llegar a Central Park donde, en una de las orillas del parque, había una cafetería. Se sentó en la banqueta de la cafetería, mirando al parque.

Debía decidir qué haría después.

Tyler escapó de una manera distinta.

Las ventanas de piso a techo son inseguras, pensó Tyler, antes de lanzar un escritorio contra la ventana del piso superior. Ella era definitivamente más fuerte de lo que dejaba entrever su aspecto. Debía serlo si ella era tan buena trepadora.

No se detuvo a pensar antes de lanzarse. Eso solo crearía problemas.

Sus manos tenían una fina capa de polvo por haber subido los árboles, y nadie se molestó en limpiarlas, así que Tyler escupió un poco en la palma de sus manos, las frotó una contra la otra, y después se apoyó en la pared. Por el lodo en sus manos, ella no resbalaba, así que solo bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al balcón, unos pisos más abajo. Entonces, en el balcón, se lanzó hasta el piso, haciéndose ovillo y dando vueltas en el aire.

Todos observaron expectantes y temerosos. ¿Por qué Tyler se lanzó así? ¡Ella moriría!

Pero no fue así.

Ella calculó todo para que cuando llegara al piso, sus pies tomaran lugar suavemente, a unos centímetros del piso, de modo que no se lastimará los pies.

Luego Tyler se fue corriendo.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Tony al ver su ventana rota.

Finley no desperdició su tiempo. Ella corrió hasta el ascensor mientras ellos observaban a Tyler, así que hacia un minuto habían cerrado las puertas y había bajado. Ahora en el vestíbulo del primer piso de la Torre Stark, ella no sabía qué hacer.

Finley no podía trepar y esconderse como Tyler.

Tampoco podía huir tan rápido como Casey.

La hija de una sirena, pensó Finley. El agua era su lugar. Y sabía exactamente donde había agua cerca.

Finley corrió a la fuente del vestíbulo y comprobó que la recepcionista se estaba tomando un descanso, ya que no estaba ahí. Sin pensar que se estaba atrapando a ella misma, se metió en la fuente, bocarriba para poder huir en caso de que la encontraran.

La fuente era pequeña, no muy profunda, un metro como máximo. Su posición era peligrosa porque, aunque ella estaba contra la pared interior de la fuente, bastaba con que ellos se acercaran y volvieran la vista abajo para que la encontraran.

Finley no escuchó cuando llegaron ni cuando se fueron por el agua más que unas pisadas bajas, ya que el agua estaba disminuyendo su capacidad auditiva de cualquier cosa fuera del agua, pero no la vieron. Ni siquiera a Thor se le ocurrió revisar la fuente.

Cuando Finley dejó de escuchar las pisadas, Finley salió del agua. Por suerte para ella, todavía no llegaba la recepcionista cuando ella salió. Ella caminó hacia la salida y esperó que no hubiera contratiempos en su huida.

Y no los hubo, hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, revelando al Capitán América, quien se había retrasado dándole a Zach su bebida.

Las adolescentes con súper-poderes hicieron cuando las secuestran los Vengadores.

Huyeron.

Todos los Vengadores hicieron lo que los Vengadores hacen cuando se escapan de sus manos unas adolescentes con súper-poderes.

Las siguieron.

_6:13 pm, afuera de Honey's Caffé._

Casey se sentó en la banqueta frente a la cafetería en la que se leía "Honey's Caffé". Ella no tenía ni idea sobre quien le pondría a su hija (o hijo) Honey, ni por qué Honey abriría una cafetería y le daría su nombre, pero aparentemente había pasado, o alguien se habían cambiado su nombre a Honey, o tal vez…

Casey sacudió la cabeza. Considerar las posibilidades podía llevarte todo el día. Pero era deprimente cuando no había posibilidades que considerar, como le estaba pasando a Casey.

Casey ahuecó sus manos contra su cabeza, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos. Su vista encontró sus leggins.

Debía deshacerse de su ropa y encontrar nueva. La chaqueta y el vestido que llevaba eran llamativos, y si se reconocían los converse con el corazón a un lado o sus leggins, podrían atraparla.

Casey apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y se levantó.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Casey saltó.

—Emm… no. Gracias. Me tengo que ir…

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la mujer a sus espaldas con tono preocupado. Tenía cabello blanco y largo, con pliegues a los lados de sus ojos, como de alguien que sonríe mucho.

Casey tenía dos… tres opciones. Podía huir usando sus poderes, arriesgándose a que la vieja mujer llamara a la policía para dar su vaga ubicación, podía solo irse a velocidad normal, aun dando una apariencia sospechosa… o podía decirle una mentira a la señora y luego irse.

Casey suspiró con resignación falsa, concordante con la historia que planeaba dar.

—Solo son mis padres. Quieren que saque solo dieces y… —Casey se miró a sí misma como si ese cuerpo no le perteneciera—. …mire la ropa que me hacen usar.

Casey no tenía nada contra su ropa, pero supuso que podía ser extraña en gente de su edad. Personalmente, ella la consideraba vintage. Decir que no le gustaba su ropa no era nada propio de ella, pero era perfecto para su actuación.

La señora de dio una mirada tranquilizadora, pero Casey encontró que no la tranquilizó. Había algo calculador en el fondo que la inquietaba.

—¿Por qué no entras por algo para comer? —invitó amablemente la señora—. Mi hija es la dueña del restaurante, corre por nuestra cuenta.

Casey realmente no quería entrar, pero la mujer envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la jaló al café. Déjame decirte que era algo más fuerte de lo que parecía.

—No, está bien —insistió Casey—. De todas formas, mamá me necesita en casa. Me escapé hace unas horas y aún tengo tarea que hacer…

Mientras balbuceaba cosas para que la señora la dejara ir, Casey pensó en su mamá y su papá. Ellos no sabían sobre cómo fue secuestrada de su escuela ni que ahora no podía volver a casa.

Tan pronto como se sentó, la señora le trajo un café y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. No estaba prestando atención, solo pensaba en una manera para contactar a sus padres, así que tomó de su café y del pastel. No es como si de cualquier manera ella se hubiera podido resistir al café. Era como su kriptonita.

Aun así comió rápido, sabiendo que debía salir tan rápido como fuese posible de ahí, donde no podía usar sus poderes.

Pero era demasiado tarde cuando ella se levantó de su asiento, pues recargados contra la puerta la esperaban Stark y Barton.

Mierda, se quejó mentalmente.

_6:26 pm, en el techo del edificio frente a la Torre Stark_

Tyler no llegó muy lejos corriendo. Bueno, ella en realidad no lo intentó, pero su primera reacción fue escalar. No correr. Su habilidad no le proporcionaba velocidad, le proporcionaba fricción, equilibrio, flexibilidad (aunque eso a veces lo catalogaban aparte), y otras cosas, pero siendo ninguna de ellas velocidad, más que la necesaria.

Así que el primer instinto de Tyler fue subir un edificio.

No fue muy difícil. El edificio frente a la Torre Stark tenía una escalera de incendios que llevaba al tejado, y aunque estaba algo rota, era transitable para Tyler.

Tyler se acercó sigilosamente al edificio y miró a los lados, asegurándose que en la entrada del edificio no hubiera cámaras, y al comprobarlo todo, se acercó al lado del edificio.

Sin miramientos, Tyler subió a maltrecha escalera. En los tramos peligrosos, solo se lanzaba hasta dejaban de serlo. El edificio tenía veinte pisos, así que veinte pisos después, ella estaba en la azotea.

Tyler, ya arriba, se preguntó qué es lo que le harían si la encontraban en el techo de su edificio. ¿Tal vez meterla a la cárcel? Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, descartando la idea. No, ella era menor de edad, además de que en ninguna parte decía que ella no podía subir —aunque supuso que eso era implícito.

Lo peor que podía pasar era que la encontraran, pero cuando lo pensó mejor, ese pensamiento no la aliviaba demasiado. Había escapado de ellos, al fin y al cabo.

Tyler respiró profundo. No la iban a encontrar, de cualquier manera. Ellos esperaban que hubiera ido lo más lejos que pudiera, y al no tener la velocidad de Casey, no le convenía. Tyler realmente deseaba que Casey y Finley hubieran logrado escapar. Parecían simpáticas.

Tyler oyó pisadas a sus espaldas. Rápidas. Y antes de que pudiera agacharse o apartarse, un golpe la tiró al piso.

—Mierda —murmuró molesta.

—Vamos, Tyler. Es hora de ir a la torre.

Cuando se levantó, Tyler notó que tenía esposas.

—Maldita sea, ¿no me pueden dejar en paz? —se quejó Tyler cuando bajaron todas las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de abajo—. No quiero ayudar, repito, no quiero ayudar. Y, a menos que sea de vida o muerte, tampoco voy a ayudar en el futuro, ¿_capiche_?

—No —contestó Bruce.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Es paradójica, dijiste que no entendías cuando te preguntaron si entendías, en otro idioma. Uno pensaría que cuando alguien dice esa pregunta en otro idioma, supondrías que te preguntaban si entendías lo que dijeron en otro idioma, y en este, preguntaron: «¿entendiste?», así que al responder que no entendiste, estas confirmando que si entendiste —arguyó una voz a las espaldas de Tyler.

Cuando volteó —gracias al alegato de la voz, Banner estaba algo aturdido—, Tyler encontró a Casey. Hizo una mueca al notar que ella también tenía esposas en sus muñecas y estaba flaqueada por Clint y Tony —genios que también parecían un poco aturdidos por la diatriba de Casey. Había tenido esperanzas de que ella hubiera venido a su rescate.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para poder susurrarse entre sí pero sin que los Vengadores escucharan, Casey le murmuró—: Tal vez Finley nos pueda ayudar.

Como si fuera una señal, se escuchó:

—A un lado, neandertal. ¡No necesito que me cargues de nuevo! ¡Una vez fue ya lo suficientemente humillante!

Y era Finley.

Sip, ellas no huirían de nuevo.

Por lo menos no pronto.

_6:42 pm, en la Torre Stark_

—Honestamente, ¿no pueden solo quedarse a escucharnos? —preguntó Fury.

—Honestamente —imitó Casey—, ¿tenían que ponernos las pulseras plateadas con localizador y posible manera de paralización? A-pa-pa —dijo Casey levantando un dedo y parando a Fury de contestar al ver que este abría la boca—. No, no tenían por qué. Era una manera de prevención. Bueno…,

—Director Fury —ayudó Tony, recibiendo una mirada se irritación de los Vengadores.

—…Director Fury, lo nuestro también. Ustedes vienen y nos secuestran…

—Dejando a algunas de nosotras inconscientes —agregó T yler.

—Dejando a algunos de nosotros inconscientes, ¿y espera que lo ayudemos?

—Probablemente debí haber dado órdenes más específicas a los Vengadores —admitió Fury.

—¡No dejaron inconscientes sin más miramientos! —protestó Tyler.

—¡Thor me llevó como si fuera solo una carga y no una persona! —se quejó Finley.

—Bueno, ¿cómo esperaba que los lleváramos, director? Era claro que no iban a venir por voluntad y supusimos que la mejor manera era el gas somnífero —se defendió Natasha.

—¿Y esperaban que no estuvieran indignados? —inquirió Fury—. Ellos serán sus alumnos. Y las maneras en que los trajeron aquí no ayudaran a inspirar la cooperación de sus alumnos.

—Tal vez no debí dejarla consciente —caviló Tony en voz alta.

Casey lo fulminó con la mirada. Tony se mantuvo firme y de no haber luchado con extraterrestres, probablemente se hubiera encogido, ya que en la mirada de la chica se leía «te mataré lenta y dolorosamente en un futuro cercano» además de que ella era algo intimidante.

—Estúpido —murmuró Casey.

—Señorita Carlyle, señorita DeCourt, señorita Fletcher, por favor. Necesitamos su ayuda. Ustedes podrían ser ayuda valiosa para los Vengadores en el futuro, y necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible —declaró Fury, ignorando las miradas indignadas de los Vengadores.

—¿Para eso estamos aquí? —preguntó Forest.

—Los señores Forest Hayton, Henry Bennet e Isaac Parslow despertaron —avisó Jarvis**[4]**.

—¿No, en serio? —dijo sarcásticamente Tony.

Casey notó que Forest, Henry —el chico lindo del elevador—, e Isaac hicieron muecas al escuchar sus nombres.

—Prefiero East/Hal/Zach —corrigieron respectivamente Forest, Henry e Isaac, para después intercambiar miradas divertidas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, director Fury? —preguntó Hal.

Casey evitó mirarle fijamente y desvió la vista. El chico la estaba poniendo nerviosa y podía sentir un sonrojo embarazoso trepando a sus mejillas. La última vez que pasó eso fue el año pasado, cuando Casey desarrolló un flechazo en Luke Manson. Por suerte, Luke se mudó al final del año, lo que le daba a Casey de que no volvería a ver a Luke el resto de su vida, lo que le permitió deshacerse de sus sentimientos por él. Por desgracia, Casey tenía la corazonada de que le sería más difícil deshacerse de Hal. Casey frunció el ceño y desvió la vista. Aunque fue algo difícil.

En estos momentos, Finley deseaba haberse puesto algo más lindo que jeans y una camiseta simple mientras miraba a East. Era muy guapo, llegó Finley como conclusión. Tenía un bonito tono de cabello color moca, y ojos color gris tormentoso, con aspecto de poder perderse en ellos.

Tyler se cruzó de brazos. Nunca le gustó andar alrededor de chicos de su edad, a menos que fueran amigos de su infancia y no mostraran el más mínimo interés en ella. De hecho, la mayoría de sus amigos eran chicos. Pero no sabía cómo actuar cuando ella le gustaba a un chico, así que solo los evitaba. Aunque si el chico pelirrojo le pedía una cita… Sus ojos realmente le intrigaban…

Hal examinó a cada una de las chicas. Había una alta y rubia, otra en ropa una talla más grande que ella y de cabello claro, y otra, la más bella en su opinión, castaña y pequeña. Solo pudo echarle un breve vistazo a sus ojos, pero eran hermosos. Del color exacto del chocolate. Y luego vio un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Habría notado que él la miraba fijamente? Eso anularía cualquiera de las pocas oportunidades que tenía con ella, así que Hal desvió la vista. No con poco esfuerzo. Eso no evitó en su mente recordar su imagen.

East, en cambio, tenía un mal momento tratando de no mirar a la rubia. Cada pocos segundos, East regresaba sus ojos a la rubia. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto, y ni siquiera tenía que llevar la ridícula ropa que las animadoras usaban para atraerle. Y eso lo asustaba. Jamás había sentido algo intenso hacía alguien con quien ni siquiera había tenido una conversación. Y eso aumentaba su miedo a pedirle salir.

Zach estaba desarrollando su propio flechazo. No miraba a Tyler, por nada del mundo miraría a Tyler de nuevo. Eso solo causaría que se le quedara mirando como bobo. Así que él no la miraba. Pero la recordaba de haberla visto unos momentos antes. Recordaba su cabello de un rico color café oscuro y sus fantásticos ojos grises con destellos azules. Bonita no era suficiente para describirla completamente.

Los Vengadores observaron la escena con incredulidad. ¿Acaso todos habían desarrollado un flechazo con una sola mirada? Y más sorprendente aún, ¿eran recíprocos? Lo eran. Uno pensaría que el destino había tenido algo que ver…

—Solo… escúchenos —pidió Fury, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de cada adolescente en la sala—. El mundo puede necesitar ayuda en el futuro y sin una nueva generación de Vengadores… estamos perdidos.

Sin pensar en las razones de Fury, más en bien en su reciente flechazo, todos dijeron a la vez—: Si.

Fury se vio sorprendido por su rápida respuesta hasta que vio que las miradas no estaban puestas en él. Y entendió lo que sucedía. No le importó, de cualquier manera, ellos habían aceptado.

Parpadeó un par de veces y luego retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Está bien, ustedes se quedarán aquí… Todos, también los Vengadores oficiales —indicó Fury.

—Yo vivo aquí, de cualquier manera —dijo Tony, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las protestas llegaron rápido.

—¿Y las misiones?

Natasha.

—¡Yo no quiero!

Steven.

—Pero mi laboratorio…

Bruce.

—¿En el mismo lugar que Tony? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Mientras duerma me va a poner crema batida en el rostro como una barba!

Clint.

Sorprendentemente, ninguna de los adolescentes. Ellos se habían trasladado silenciosamente a los muebles y miraban a los miembros del sexo opuesto que rondaban su edad con cautela.

—Natasha, lleva a las chicas a su habitación, Tony lleva a los chicos —ordenó Fury.

—¿Por qué yo? —se quejó Tony, dando la impresión de ser más infantil que los propios menores de edad en los alrededores.

—Porque es tu casa —respondió Fury cortantemente—. Es una habitación para las chicas y otra para los chicos, están una frente a la otra en el pasillo. En el piso con el balcón gigante. Ustedes dormirán en ese mismo piso. —Gruñidos—. Barton, Stark y Thor comparten habitación, Banner y Rogers también, y Natasha tiene una propia.

—¿Cuándo pusieron esto? ¿Y por qué no puedo dormir en mi habitación? ¿Y por qué yo tengo dos compañeros? —preguntó Tony malhumorado.

—Cuando no veías, porque sería injusto y porque se me dio la regalada gana.

Tony puso mala cara, pero hizo lo que le pidieron.

—Muy bien, los menores de dieciocho años, a ese elevador —indicó Tony apuntando al ascensor de la izquierda—. El resto en el de la derecha.

El viaje de los Vengadores hasta siete pisos abajo fue tranquilo, pero algo más lento de lo que esperaban, pero habían visto a Tony hablando con su reloj, así que supusieron que él lo había planeado así.

El de los adolescentes no fue tan tranquilo.

Finley notó que Casey antes de entrar, cuando estaban sentados en el mueble, se había hecho un moño francés. ¿Que cómo se hizo un moño francés?, bueno, no se lo pregunten a Finley. El caso es que dejó seis mechones sueltos, exactamente tres de cada lado. Hubiera parecido que se había despeinado, pero Casey se acababa de hacer el moño, ¿y por qué hacerse un moño si iba a dejar seis mechones sueltos?

Finley tampoco lo sabía, hasta que vio como Hal miraba a Casey y como ella se retorcía cada vez que él lo hacía.

Ya en el ascensor, Finley tenía claro que Casey no era tan atrevida como lo había parecido al principio… Eso, o ella tenía doble personalidad. Una idea sobre la que pensar después. Lástima que usualmente cuando Finley lo catalogaba así, eso no pasaba.

Cuando los adolescentes entraron al ascensor hubo un silencio incómodo e instintivamente todo se dividió. Los chicos a un lado, al tener más confianza entre ellos por haber despertado al mismo tiempo y en las mismas condiciones de conocimiento, y las chicas, que también llegaron al mismo tiempo.

—Mi nombre es East, tengo diecisiete años —se presentó East, alargando su mano hacia las chicas, aunque ligeramente más hacia Finley, como Tyler y Casey notaron divertidas.

—Yo soy Tyler DeCourt, pero me pueden decir Ty, —dijo ella apuntándose a sí misma y a las demás al tiempo en que decía su nombre—, esa Finley y a su lado está Casey. Yo tengo quince, pero no estoy segura de ellas.

—Finley Fletcher, o Finn, de dieciséis años —contestó Finley.

—¿Tú cuantos tienes? ¿Cuál es tu apellido? —preguntó Hal con curiosidad, pero trató de encubrirla. No fue fácil, ya que estaba seguro de que si la dejaba libre estaría dando saltitos en su lugar esperando la respuesta. Te imaginarás cuanto la comprimía.

—Quince, Carlyle —murmuró Casey tan bajito que se tuvieron que inclinar para escucharla, pero eso no le molestó a Hal.

—¿Puedes decirlo más alto? —pidió amablemente Hal, aunque había escuchado lo que había dicho perfectamente. Solo quería grabarse el sonido de su voz, ya que la escuchó muy bien la primera vez.

—Quince, Carlyle —declaró Casey después de aclararse la garganta. Casey sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho. Estaba nerviosa, como cada vez que hablaba con Luke Maldito Manson.

—¿Hay una abreviatura? —preguntó de nuevo Hal.

¿Tú no puedes dejarlo en paz, a que no?, pensó Casey con sorna.

—Charlie. No Cass.

Si, Casey era consciente de que su yo tímido procuraba no decir más de dos palabras por enunciado que formulaba, mientras que su "Míster Hyde" parecía hacer justo lo contrario. No, no le importaba.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—¿Y ustedes? —indagó Finley.

—Yo soy Zach Parslow, de quince años —dijo Zach.

—Hal Bennet, también quince.

¡Cállate, cállate!, ordenó Casey mentalmente. No debes notar su voz. No te gusta su voz. Puede ser sexy y profunda pero sin serlo demasiado, ¡pero tú no lo debes notar!, se instó Casey. Esos pensamientos no ayudaban a su nerviosismo, en realidad.

Casey se exasperó y deshizo su moño. El moño estaba destinado a poder controlar cuanto cabello iba a su cara, pero en este momento no le importaba tapar su cara con todo su cabello.

Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Casey salió y tomó una bocanada de aire. El recordatorio de que pudo haberse puesto los audífonos del ipod shuffle que tenía en su bolsa —no necesariamente encenderlos— y fingir ignorar a todos llegó inoportunamente en ese momento. Le hubiera resultado más útil hace unos segundos.

—Síganme —dijo Natasha a las chicas, mientras que, de mala gana, Tony hacia lo mismo con los chicos—. Las chicas tendrán este cuarto. —Natasha señaló una habitación al tiempo en que se adentraban más al pasillo de la derecha, visto desde el ascensor—. Y los chicos el del enfrente. Tenemos órdenes de comenzar a las 8:00 en punto mañana por la mañana. Tienen sus pertenencias ya en sus habitaciones. Cada una tiene un armario con cajones, donde se encuentra su ropa. En el cajón inferior se encuentran sus zapatos. Duerman bien.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Tony—. ¿Estás segura de que Fury dijo las ocho de…?

—Sí, Tony. No las confundió (ni yo) con la noche —cortó Natasha—. Hora de irnos.

—Fury dijo que le enseñara su habitación a los chicos… —argumentó Tony mientras seguía a Natasha al pasillo del otro lado.

—Adiós —dijo Casey, con voz clara y rápida, y con movimientos ágiles, entró a la habitación de las chicas antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero cuidando no sobrepasar la velocidad humana.

—Adiós —murmuró Hal. Estaba algo decepcionado antes de que pudiera hablar con ella.

Dentro de la habitación, Casey se apoyó contra la puerta. Ella estaba decepcionaba, por la misma razón que Hal, pero por eso mismo, también estaba aliviada. ¿De qué iba a hablar con Hal? ¿Y quién le aseguraba que no diría alguna tontería? Yo respondo: nadie.

Casey soltó un suspiro tembloroso y separó su espalda de la puerta. Observó la habitación. El cuarto era profundo, en la pared izquierda habían tres camas, y en la pared derecha, frente a las camas, tres armarios.

Una de las camas, la que estaba segura de que era la suya, era la que estaba al fondo. Era algo cursi, pero le gustaba. La parte de arriba de la colcha era de color beige, tirando ligeramente a rosa. Las faldas de la colcha tenían delicados diseños de rosas sobre un beige aún más claro que el anterior. Había dos almohadas al principio de la cama, ambas con fundas rosas y había un cajón escondido por las faldas de la colcha en el que había una cobija más abrigadora de color blanco nieve.

El armario de Casey era blanco, vintage. Un poco desgastado, previamente. Estaba segura de que si revisaba los cajones y el interior del armario, encontraría sus prendas. Casey se tiró en la cama y lanzó su bolsa a un lado, preguntándose cómo habían traído todo tan rápido.

—Adiós, Hal, Zach. Adiós, East —se despidió Finley antes de entrar a su habitación. Solo Casey, dentro de la habitación, notó como separó la despedida de East de la de Hal y Zach, habiendo escuchado vagamente que eso significaba que esa persona era especial.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Finley a Tyler.

—Eh… No —respondió Tyler—. Yo voy al baño. Hasta después, chicos.

Tyler se despidió con la mano de los chicos y se dirigió al final del pasillo, donde estaba el baño.

—Hola —saludó Finley a Casey.

Finley analizó la habitación. Su cama era la más cercana a la puerta. El piso tenía una bonita alfombra color borgoña y las paredes eran color lila. Una combinación extraña, y, sin embargo, atractiva.

El edredón de su cama era color azul tirando a verde. Había pequeños detalles aleatorios de líneas. Un monstruo, un círculo, una nariz, un zapato, un pintalabios y más, todos en un verde azulado más oscuro. Las faldas de la colcha eran blancas, también con detalles aleatorios, pero del color de fondo de la colcha. La almohada era blanca, y había un cojín color turquesa con círculos en el centro. La cobija en el cajón escondido debajo era de color azul oscuro. A un lado de la cama, también había un cajón largo. No interfería con el otro cajón, por suerte. El espacio ahí tenía los zapatos de Finley.

Finley miró el armario. No tenía cajón para zapatos, estando este en la cama. El armario era blanco inmaculado, pero tenía dos ventanas en la parte de arriba, antes de los cajones. Estas ventanas tenían cortinas interiores de color azul verdoso pálido.

—Hola —contestó Casey a Finley.

A continuación, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Tyler.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola —saludaron Finley y Casey de regreso.

Tyler evaluó la habitación. Al estar Finley sentada en la cama cercana a la puerta y Casey acostada en la más alejada, Tyler supuso que su cama era la de en medio. El edredón de su cama era un edredón, no como en las otras camas, en las que había una colcha. El edredón era de color morado oscuro, que también tenía un tinte café. Tenía unas franjas que tenía una capa de una tela distinta, brillosa y que parecía tornasolado, y desde algunos ángulos, volvía bronce las franjas de esa tela brillosa. Una de las almohadas era de la misma tela brillosa, mientras que la otra era de la tela de las otras franjas.

El armario frente a la cama era de madera y rústico, con unas elegantes agarraderas de hierro forjado de color negro. Había dos cajones inferiores, en el primero había zapatos y en el segundo un cobertor grueso color borgoña.

—Esto es extraño —comentó Casey.

—Y que lo digas —agregó Finley instantáneamente.

Casey se dejó caer en un diván que había entre su cama y su closet, cruzando las piernas con agilidad y apoyando sus brazos en el brazo del diván. Casey apoyó la barbilla en sus brazos y miró a Finley.

—¿Así que te gusta East? —inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Como se ha dicho antes, Casey no es de las que piensan antes de hacer o decir algo, cosa de la que se dio cuenta después de hacer su comentario a Finley. Hizo una mueca tan pronto como salió de su boca. Ella no era exactamente discreta cuando le gustaba alguien —o eso había sacado de las miradas que le dirigían las personas cuando estaba cerca de Luke, pero sabía que los chicos que estaban aquí, por lo que había observado, no eran los más perceptivos. No se darían cuenta hasta dentro de unas semanas, un par de días como muy poco. El único que podría haberse dado cuenta rápidamente era Hal, pero él no lo iba a notar, porque a Casey le gustaba él, y, a menos que Hal tuviera hermanas o experiencia con las chicas, no notaría cuando un flechazo estaba dirigido hacía él. Casey sacudió su cabeza para despejarla. A veces se confundía con sus propios pensamientos.

Como esperaba, un segundo después, a la defensiva, Finley acusó a Casey y a Tyler—: A ti, Charlie, te gusta Hal y a Ty le gusta Zach.

Bueno, las carta están bocarriba, pensó Casey, ¿por qué no continuar?

—¡Ha! No negaste que te gusta East —le dijo Charlie a Finn.

—¡A mí no me gusta Zach! —lloró Ty.

—¡A mí no me gusta East! —declaró Finn con vehemencia al mismo tiempo que Ty.

—Además, a ti te gusta Hal, y tampoco no negaste —añadió Finn con una sonrisa.

Charlie se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar casualidad.

—Estaba formando mi punto, no podía negarlo sin desviarme del tema —explicó racionalmente. Una verdad. No podía negarlo por esa razón… y porque mentiría si lo negaba y ella detestaba mentir. No era bueno hacerlo. Era imposible recordar todas las mentiras que hacías, y algún día tus propias mentiras te atraparían. Mejor quedarse con medias verdades, siempre se recuerda lo que se debe ocultar.

La sonrisa de Finn se ensanchó.

—Sigues sin negarlo —señaló.

—Quiero que conste que yo si lo negué, ya que la entera discusión parece girar sobre ese punto —anotó Ty.

Esta era la parte más difícil, en la opinión de Charlie. Sabía vagamente sobre el lenguaje corporal, pero cualquier signo podría ser un signo de mentira, todo dependía de la persona y las circunstancias. Podías ser del tipo de persona que mira directamente para asegurarse de que la persona a la que miente se cree la mentira, o de la que desvía la vista por que no soporta mentir.

Casey era de la segunda clase, pero eso no lo sabía Finn, así que ella no podía tener un punto de partida para definir la verdad de la mentira. Además de que Finn tenía una predisposición a creer que era mentira que no le gustaba Hal a Casey debido a que lo había visto ella misma.

No había escapatoria, y, cuando Charlie habló, deseó haber puesto su confianza en las personas adecuadas.

—Hal me gusta —reconoció—. Ahora admítanlo ustedes.

—A mí no me gusta Hal —dijo Finn intentando retorcer las palabras de Charlie, pero esta última solo se le quedó mirando, así que Finn rodó los ojos—. Está bien. Me gusta East, pero solo un poco.

Las dos se volvieron hacia Ty, quien estaba jugando con un cubo rubik que encontró en la mesa de noche a un lado de su cama. Fingió no notar las miradas de sus compañeras de habitación.

—Ty —canturreó Finn.

—No me gusta Zach, ya lo dije antes —dijo fríamente.

—Tú sabes que si lo hace —le dijo Casey.

Ty suspiró.

—Si les digo la verdad, no estoy segura. Nunca me ha gustado un chico antes, así que no sé cómo se siente. Ahora mismo tengo que comparar esto con lo que siento con mis amigos chicos. Cuando saque una conclusión, se lo diré.

Ty esbozó una suave sonrisa al final.

—¿Cambiamos de tema? —sugirió Charlie, subiendo las piernas al reposabrazos del diván.

Tan pronto como Casey entró a la habitación, Hal se distrajo. Dejó de prestar atención a lo que decía Finley y miró a la nada.

La única chica por la que había sentido una especie de atracción había sido por Josie, la reina de su instituto. Solo duró su primer año, y solo duró tanto tiempo porque todos a su alrededor también tenían una especie de obsesión con ella. Este año había pasado sin problemas y difícilmente pensaba seguido en Josie.

Pero ahora su mente no dejaba de rondar alrededor de Casey. Soltó un suspiró de exasperación, ya que Finley no dejaba de hablar y él se quería ir. Por suerte, parecía estarse dirigiendo especialmente a East, así que Hal entró en su habitación.

Localizó su cama como la más cercana a la puerta y la más lejos de la ventana. Bien. Tenía una especie de trauma con su madre levantándolo por las mañanas con la luz del sol en su cara. A quien quiera que le tocara despertarlo por las mañanas iba a tener que idear otra manera para hacerlo.

Su cama tenía un edredón azul con un motivo de cuadros en diferentes tonos de azul. Había dos almohadas de color azul oscuro y las sábanas debajo de la cama eran también de color azul oscuro. Había una cajonera a un lado de la cama, donde, cuando la abrió Hal, encontró en el cajón inferior una gruesa cobija de color blanco beige.

Frente a la cama había un armario de color negro.

Hal suspiró, se tiró a la cama, puso un brazo sobre su cabeza y con el otro sacó su ipod del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Se puso los audífonos e intentó no pensar en Casey.

Unos minutos después, advirtiendo que Finley solo le hablaba a East, Zach entró a la habitación de los chicos. Decidió que era su habitación, ya que Hal (quien le dio un asentimiento al verlo entrar) estaba acostado en una de las camas, y de las dos que quedaban, una se parecía especialmente a la que estaba en su casa.

La cama era blanca y de plástico. El colchón estaba cubierto de sábanas blancas y el edredón era rojo con rayas naranjas. El armario de enfrente también era de plástico y blanco, pero dentro estaba cubierto de piel sintética blanca.

Finley dio un golpe en la puerta y exclamó a través de ella—: ¡Adiós, Hal, Zach!

—¡Adiós! —contestaron al unísono Hal y Zach al mismo tiempo, lo suficientemente alto para que se oyera a través de la puerta.

Segundos después, luego de unos murmullos, East entró también en la habitación. Dedujo que su cama era la de en medio, la única sin ocupante y la que parecía más de él.

El cobertor era color verde y estampado militar. La cama estaba hecha de madera, igual que el armario frente a ella. Las sábanas eran verde militar y las almohadas tenían fundas del mismo color. Doblada al pie de la cama, había una cobija gruesa de color verde oscuro.

—¿Así que Finley, huh? —insinuó Hal con una sonrisa divertida al ver a East entrar por la puerta. Zach rio entre dientes, también divertido.

—Prefiere Finn —corrigió automáticamente East, lo que causó que Hay comenzara a reír y que Zach riera más alto—. Y no sé de qué hablas. —East frunció el ceño cuando eso los hizo reír con más fuerza—. A ti te gusta Casey —acusó señalando a Hal y luego señaló a Zach—, y a ti Tyler.

Las risas se apagaron y, en lugar de intentar negarlo, solo se encogieron de hombros, aparentando que no les importaba lo que le dijera sobre ese tema, intentando dar la impresión de «cree lo que quieras». East rio con suficiencia.

—Tú nunca dijiste que no te gustara Finley —observó Hal después de unos segundos. East dejó de reír y se mantuvo callado—. Ja.

Ambos grupos pasaros las siguientes dos horas haciendo nada en particular.

_9:34 pm, en la Torre Stark_

Thor entró a su dormitorio —el cual, por desgracia, tenía órdenes de compartir con Stark y Barton— dándose golpecitos en el estómago con la palma de la mano.

Tony sonrió burlonamente, levantando su vista de su celular al escucharlo entrar.

—Pareces un Santa Claus —señaló sarcásticamente.

—Acabo de comer. ¿De qué hablas?

—Nada —rio Tony entre dientes. Abruptamente dejó de reír—. ¿Y lo chicos? ¿Ellos ya comieron…? ¿Jarvis, los chicos ya comieron?

—No, señor —dijo la voz robótica de Jarvis.

Tony maldijo por lo bajo.

—Llama a todos los Vengadores al comedor, Jarvis —ordenó Tony y maldijo a Fury, que ya se había ido.

—¿Eso incluye también a los adolescentes, señor? —preguntó Jarvis.

—Sí, rápido.

Clint y Thor observaban la escena con confusión y Tony los miró con la misma confusión por su comportamiento.

—¿Hola? Los niños también comen —les anunció.

Las expresiones de Clint y Thor se volvieron alarmadas e inmediatamente se levantaron de su lugar. Llegaron ahí para encontrar que todos ya estaban en la sala diagonal comedor.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó bruscamente Casey, quien tenía el aspecto de haber estado dormida.

—No han comido —informó Tony.

—¿Qué? —Casey frunció el ceño al no comprender lo que decía Tony.

—Que no han comido —repitió.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que no han comido! —exclamó Tony, exasperado.

Casey frunció aún más el ceño, pero entonces se alisó y se quitó los audífonos.

—¿Qué?

—Que no han comido —dijo Tony monótonamente.

—Oh. ¿Qué van a hacer de comer? —preguntó Casey, tomando asiento en la barra.

El resto de los adolescentes la siguieron.

—A mí no me gusta el huevo revuelto —informó Finley.

—Ugh, a mí tampoco —acordó Casey.

—Me gusta la carne asada —les dijo Tyler.

—Yo como lo que sea —declaró Hal, sentándose a un lado de Casey (lo que le a ella puso la carne de gallina), mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Mientras no tenga verduras —agregó Zach.

East saludó estando de acuerdo.

Los Vengadores "veteranos" se miraron unos a otros y dijeron al mismo tiempo—: ¡Yo no sé cocinar!

En ese preciso instante, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, revelando a una mujer en una gabardina de color beige, con zapatos de tacón negros y un bolso beige.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo ella al escuchar lo que dijeron los Vengadores—. ¿Ninguno sabe cocinar? ¿Y quiénes son ellos? —añadió mirando a los adolescentes.

—La nuevos reclutas para la iniciativa Vengadores, señorita Pots —respondió Jarvis.

Pepper alzó las cejas y murmuró «Wow» bajo su aliento y soltó un suspiro.

—Por suerte para ustedes —dijo—, yo sí se cocinar.

—¡Yay! —festejó Casey—. ¡No moriremos de hambre por culpa de Stark!

—Disculpa, niña, pero yo fui el que recordó que ninguno de ustedes había comido —dijo Tony, defendiéndose a sí mismo, con algo de presunción en su tono.

—¿Cómo alguien puede olvidar que a quien tienes a tu cuidado aún no ha comido? —inquirió Casey con sarcasmo.

—¡Tú lo olvidaste! ¡Estabas durmiendo!

—¡Sí! Pero yo soy yo y tú eres tú —apuntó.

—¿Y qué?

—Que me triplicas la edad.

—¡No es verdad!

—Si puedes ser mi abuelo, teóricamente me triplicas la edad.

—¡Pero yo no podría ser tu abuelo!

—Claro que sí. Si tu…

—¡No quiero saber de qué maneras podría ser tu abuelo!

Para este momento ya la mayoría de la sala estaba riendo.

—Porque sabes que yo estaría en lo correcto —acusó Casey, señalándolo con su dedo índice mientras lo hacía, con una sonrisa astuta en su cara.

Tony abrió la boca para responder, pero se dio cuenta de que, si seguía discutiendo, estaría así tiempo indefinido. La chica se sacaba argumentos de la manga a cualquier replica, como él. Esta discusión tomaría horas en terminar y con el orgullo que tenía cada uno de ellos, solo terminaría cuando el primero terminara desmayado por el sueño. Sería ella, obviamente, pero después de mucho tiempo…

—Tienes una mente retorcida —le comunicó Tony a Casey.

—Hace falta una para reconocer a otra —respondió.

Se analizaron entre ellos silenciosamente, mientras Pepper recuperaba la compostura y comenzaba a hacer la cena. Para trece personas.

Casey sonrió al advertir que finalmente había encontrado a alguien con quien discutir.

* * *

[1] Sé que no todas las personas con lentes son tímidas y tranquilas, solo hago uso del cliché. Lamento si ofendí a alguien.  
[2] En inglés, los Vengadores son "Avengers", y si recuerdan la pelicula, al final aparece solo una «A».  
[3] Patético, lo sé, pero alguien tenía que hablar en ese momento.  
[4] OOC, lo sé.

N-A: Solo quería señalar que las actualizaciones de este fanfic serán más irregulares que las de mi fanfic «Intercambio». Espero que les hayagustado el capítulo


End file.
